My Mermaid Prince
by Agoskalma
Summary: Tomoyo was in big trouble. She is engaged to none other than greatest bad boy in town. She needs a prince to save her but no one is around..."Sakura will you be my prince?"
1. Will you be my prince?

_So here's another story hope you'll like it _

_I know this chapter is very long but hope you'll read it through_

_and please reviews really need your comments_

X3...X3...X3

"I missed this place."

At long last she's back home. Sakura gazed at the imposing structure that rose before her, a lighthouse that seems to reach the sky.

She just got off the plane but decided to make this side trip before going home. She missed everything about this place but most especially the lighthouse.

Sakura dug in the pockets of her jeans and took out an ornate key. A smile formed in her lips as she turned the key over her palm.

Clutching the key in her breast Sakura approached the entrance of the lighthouse almost light headed. Facing the door of the lighthouse, she hesitated afraid and excited at the same time as to what lies behind the door.

Hands trembling she inserted the key in the lock of the door. Wiping her sweaty hands in her jeans, Sakura was just about to reach out for the knob when…

ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME!

The atmosphere of the moment suddenly went crashing down. Sakura sighed, took a deep breath and tried again.

ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME!

Sakura closed her eyes and gave up trying to get back the mood. She took another deep breath for patience and answered her phone.

"SAKURA!" Meiling screeched on the phone.

Sakura flinched and extended her hand holding her phone away from her poor ear and waited for her friend to finish screaming her name. Her eardrums might suffer damage from Meiling's shriek.

Believing that it was safe Sakura returned her phone to her ears. "Hi Mei what's up?"

"You tell me what's up! You are going home and you did not tell any of us. Even me and Tomoyo your best friends?" Meiling demanded.

"Sorry about that. I did not want to make a big deal out of it so I just kept quiet. Knowing you and Tomoyo I know you'll make too much fuss about it. Heck you might even throw a welcome back party." Sakura answered shivering at the thought.

"Well…I can't deny that but still you should have told us." Meiling said in a much calmer tone now.

Sakura laughed at her friend's response. "I'm sorry okay. To make it up to the two of you why don't we get together in my place for a sort of pajama party and then you can help me unpack my things and your gifts. Will that be enough to appease your highnesses?"

"Fine…but as an added bonus we can do anything to you tonight."

Sakura closed her eyes in prayer dreading the coming disaster but she has no choice. "Looking forward to it…" Sakura answered mustering all the excitement that she can.

"That's a deal then. I'll just call Tomoyo and I'll be over your house in fifteen minutes okay. Bye now."

"Gotcha. Bye."

Sakura sighed. She gazed at the door of the lighthouse longingly but she has to get going. When Meiling said fifteen minutes she meant fifteen minutes.

"Well I guess you have to wait for the next time." Sakura said to the lighthouse and pat the door of the lighthouse like it was a pet. She has to hurry home before her friends become more pissed off and make tonight's pajama party experience much worse.

LATER…

Ding Dong

A blur shot out of nowhere as Sakura opened the door and she suddenly found herself suffocating from a rib-breaking hug with flying paper bags in the background.

"Uh…Mei I know you miss me but…can you loosen a little or I might really say goodbye forever…"Sakura choked.

"Oh sorry…Waaaaaaah Sakura I really missed you." "Apparently." Sakura responded while rubbing her bruised ribs.

"Anyway where's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked looking around for a walking video camera.

"Well I tried contacting her cell phone but she doesn't answer so I tried calling their phone. It was the butler who answered and told me that his mistress was having an important dinner with her parents and that she will be late in coming to Miss Kinimoto's house but she will surely come."

"An important dinner with her parents…Hmmm sounds ominous to me…"

"I know right…uh can you help me with these."

Meiling was picking up the mysterious paper bags that scattered during her flight to hug Sakura. Sakura approached the scattered bags and started picking up things cautiously. She was afraid as to what they maybe.

"What exactly are these things?" Sakura asked while holding up a weird sort of metal contraption that looked like a cross between a brush, a curler, and god knows what else.

"Fufufufufu…you did say we can do anything to you right…fufufufu…It will be for your punishment later Sakura."

"Yeah right…" Sakura answered a goose bumps rising behind her neck from Meiling's sinister look.

MUCH LATER…

"It's already really late and Tomoyo's not here yet. Hmmmm…curios…what do you think Sakura?"

Sakura would have answered that she was also worried and wondering but her face is currently cemented in some weird mixture that Meiling smeared on her face so she just contented herself with a nod in her friend's direction.

"I wonder…" Meiling was just about to declare her suspicions when the doorbell sounded.

"She's here!"

Both girls scrambled to the door, green slivers falling in Sakura's wake. Meiling opened the door revealing a smiling Tomoyo and a lady bodyguard who was hidden behind a stack of what appears to be a stack of clothes wrapped in plastic.

"Place it here on the couch and place my suitcase there. That's all thank you. You may now leave."

"But my lady…" "You may now leave Michelle…You don't have to worry about me. Mother also said that I may have my privacy with my friends for tonight." Tomoyo said pointing at the door. She was starting to emit a dark aura of some kind that her lady body guard seems to sense.

"As you wish my Lady." The lady body guard bowed and left.

Tomoyo waited for the sound of the car leaving before she turned back to face her friends smile still in place and the dark aura was still growing. Sakura and Meiling looked at each other at a loss for words.

Suddenly Tomoyo hugged them both and was soaking their clothes with her tears. She was bawling like never before; all her poise forgotten.

"Tunuyu r u ukay?" Sakura asked trying to get comprehensible words out with her unmoving jaw and cheeks.

Tomoyo now a bit calmer but still crying looked at Sakura and then Meiling and with wavering voice asked.

"Is that a mud pack with honey and sea weed and lime?" Meiling looked at Tomoyo with a worried look and nodded.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura's mud pack examining it for a few seconds and…continued bawling again. "It's okay. It's okay. I'll also apply some on you later." Meiling said in a very sympathetic tone while patting Tomoyo's back reassuringly.

"Really." Tomoyo surfaced once more, expression radiant while gazing at Meiling for a few seconds and started crying all over again. Sakura almost smacked herself but refrained to do so. Her friend must really be in dire straits to be crying like this.

So instead she also patted Tomoyo's back and waited for her to calm down which was a while and her tears had already melted half of Sakura face mask.

"Tomoyo I know your upset but can I have a time out for a bit. Green slime is already oozing down my face." Sakura said feeling ickier by the moment.

"Um... me too. I think I need a change of clothes." Meiling added while looking down the front of her shirt which was already soaked through.

"O-okay. I think I already cried enough." Tomoyo was back to her graceful rich young lady normal self. She is now sniffing daintily in her hander kerchief.

"Give as a minute and we'll solve that problem of yours. Although you're pretty cute when you're crying, I still think that you're much cuter smiling."

Sakura patted Tomoyo's head and Tomoyo looked at her with eyes sparkling. Meiling who was watching in the sideline just looked at the odd scene with an off feeling she can't quite explain.

MUCH MUCH LATER…

"Okay Tomoyo now that you are calm why don't you tell as what happened."

The girls are now in Sakura's bedroom sitting in her bed waiting for Tomoyo's bombshell to drop. Tomoyo sighed and started to tell her story.

"Woah. You're ENGAGED and to none other than the legendary one-week-love-affair prince Eriol Hiragizawa…unbefreakinglievable!" Meiling said looking at Tomoyo with something like awe in her face.

"Thank you Mei for labeling my nightmare." Tomoyo slumped back in the bed feeling hopeless by the moment.

"Wait Mei you know Tomoyo's fiance?" Sakura asked curios at the identity of Tomoyo's suppose to be future husband.

"Well who doesn't know the Eriol Hiragizawa. I mean any person who has enough estrogen in their body knows him and has drooled when seeing him at some point in their life. He's like the ultimate- badass-straight-from-any-girl's-dream heartbreaker of the town. "

Tomoyo looked at Meiling with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh well you know me I'm not normal so I'm unaffected." Meiling shrugged. The other two girls just looked at her with a yeah-right kind of expression.

"Okay…but why do you call him one-week-love-affair prince?"

"We'll you see there is a legend here about Eriol." "Legend?..."

"It's like this…

It starts with Monday. When he sees a girl that he likes, he will approach her with the skills and tools of a seasoned predator.

Come Tuesday he will start the campaign of storming that poor girl's defenses showering her with all of his attention.

Wednesday that girl will be irrevocably in love with him.

Thursday, if you're, lucky enough he will make you his girlfriend.

Friday will be the glorious glorious day of being his special someone.

Saturday things will start to cool off where the girl tries to hold on to him to no avail.

By Sunday it will be it's time to wake up princess. Fairytale dream has ended. Prince Eriol has ridden into the sunset in his white charger.

And that is Eriol Hiragizawa's great bad boy legend."

"Wow…" Is all Sakura can say.

Tomoyo moaned and covered her face with a pillow.

"You mean all of his conquest only last for one week?" Sakura asked.

"We'll not really…It usually lasts for say 3 weeks give or take a few days. The legend actually started when this super hot super popular idol girl became his girlfriend for a week. What I just said was pretty much their love story."

"Wow…and that person is Tomoyo's fiancé?" Sakura said amazed in this urban legend of a guy. "I know right. Wow doesn't really cover it." Sakura and Meiling gazed at Tomoyo like she was some rare endangered species.

Tomoyo just moaned again in response.

"Okay so your fiancé is Mr. Bad Boy Extraordinaire. What is the problem then Tomoyo? Whatever it is I promise we will help you."

Slowly Tomoyo lowered the pillow covering her face and looked at her two friends. A blush was slowly spreading across her face.

"Our parents left as alone together after the dinner so that we can talk and know each other. When we were alone I-I told him that I already ha-have someone special and to make it worse when I said that to him he just laughed and-and told me that if-if I can prove that I really have a boyfriend then he will personally call off the engagement and that if I was just-just lying he-he will…" Tomoyo couldn't seem to continue what she was saying.

"He will what?" Meiling who was now dying from the suspense demanded.

"He sa-said tha-that he will make-make me his gi-girlfriend and go-go on wi-with the engagement."

Tomoyo burst into tears and was enthusiastically crying again. Sakura and Meiling looked at each other. They don't know what to say. Never did they think that Tomoyo can actually get herself in such a messy situation.

"Okay so your parents set you two up in an engagement and you told him that you already have a boyfriend and you need to prove that to him because if you don't, you girl will be the official girlfriend of the most sought after guy in town…Honestly friend I don't see a downside."

Meiling said trying to lighten things up but Tomoyo just cried more earnestly. Sakura frowned at Meiling.

"What?" Meiling shrugged. Sakura rolled her eyes at her.

"It's okay Tomoyo we'll help you." Sakura patted Tomoyo's head. "But I don't want to be his girlfriend. I don't want to be engaged." Tomoyo sniffed.

Sakura smiled at her and wiped her tears away.

"Don't worry we'll find a way somehow. Right Mei?" Sakura gave Meiling a look that told her that jokes and contradictions are out of the question. Meiling nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah sure, we will definitely help you pass up the biggest catch of the season."

Sakura glared at Meiling. Meiling immediately looked away and smiled at Sakura's direction. Sakura sighed. This really is not her best day. Who knew that her homecoming will be so full of excitement and shocks and headaches…

"Okay so the problem is you don't have a boyfriend right?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo timidly nodded. She has calmed down now and has stopped crying.

"So this means we have to find you a boyfriend…an express boyfriend." Meiling finally accepted the fact that her friend does not like to be the one-week-love-affair-prince's princess and tried to be helpful this time.

"But that's kinda hard Tomoyo. You or me or Sakura don't know a lot of boys, especially available ones who will be willing to be your pseudo boyfriend. Well I do know a lot of boys would be willing to do that. I mean…"

Tomoyo vigorously shook her head. If she was to pretend to be going out with someone that will involve holding of hands, dating in public, and other things she doesn't want to think about. The thought of doing it with some stranger is terribly terrifying. Her interaction with boys in that level is next to zero.

"… is out of the question." Meiling sighed. Sakura sighed. Tomoyo also sighed.

The room was silent for a moment when suddenly Tomoyo broke into giggles. Sakura and Meiling looked at her alarmed thinking that their friend suddenly lost her mind.

"Uh…Tomoyo are you…are you okay?" Sakura asked Tomoyo and looked at Meiling for help. Meiling just raised her shoulders in response. She doesn't know what to do.

"It's okay. I haven't lost my mind. It's just that this situation reminds me of that time when we were still kids. Remember the sleeping beauty play. I was Aurora that time but the student who was to play the prince's part got sick on the day of the presentation so you had to find me another prince. Our teacher almost panicked because no one knew the prince's line except for Sakura who practiced with me all the time. So in the end Sakura became my prince."

The three of them laughed at the memory. How can they forget that day. Everyone was running around trying to find a replacement for the prince. Their teacher was freaking out. No one knew the prince's lines. Their teacher had no choice but make Sakura the prince as she is the only one who memorized the script after helping Tomoyo practice her lines.

The play was a big hit. Sakura and Tomoyo's acting were amazing since they have always been practicing together. Sakura really did pull off the role of the prince. She really looked like a prince with her short hair and lopsided grin. She was so good at it that after the play to her frustration her classmates and all the other girls had a crush on her.

"That's it! Sakura will be your prince." Meiling suddenly exclaimed.

Sakura looked at Meiling puzzled. She couldn't follow Meiling's line of thought. Tomoyo on the other hand was looking at Meiling with shining eyes, clearly understanding what she meant.

"You're right! Nobody knows that she's back and how she looks like now and I don't mind holding hands with her." Tomoyo agreed enthusiastically.

"Wait what do you mean…" and understanding dawned.

"Wait a minute. You don't mean that I will be done to pretend as Tomoyo's boyfriend."

Sakura looked at Meiling then Tomoyo. Both were staring at her expectantly.

"Well Sakura that's the idea…" Meiling said grinning like a cat that ate the canary.

"Are you crazy?" Sakura exploded. Of all the outrageous ideas they can think of, why this? She was a girl for goodness sake. What will they do make her look like a guy with make-up and clothes. Sakura looked at her two friends again. Apparently they were thinking of the same thing. Sakura closed her eyes and moaned.

"Please Sakura…Will you be my prince and rescue me from this dilemma?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Tomoyo's puppy dog eyes. She moaned. She can never resist Tomoyo's puppy dog eyes. She has no choice but to say yes.

"I'm totally wacko for doing this but…fine I will be your prince."


	2. On the other side of the Town

Yay! finally...It really took a long time for me to release this chapter because this chapter and the next is supposed to be a single chapter but since it became very long I decided to cut it...hope you enjoy it...

X3...X3...X3

Chapter 3

With his hands she was slowly gaining form.

"_Hey why are crying? Are you also looking for the mermaid?"_

Almost lovingly he glided his hands from her shoulders down to her arms.

"_It's a story about a young man falling in love with a mermaid."_

Almost like a caress his hands followed a path from her rib cage to her waist down to her legs, perfecting all her curves.

"…_but the villagers discovered their secret and so the mermaid needed to go…"_

He was soaked with perspiration but his shirt was already long discarded somewhere on the floor. His hair was also untidy but he cared not.

"_Instead of saying goodbye they made a promise."_

Everything was perfect. The only thing left was her face but something was wrong. She has no face. Only eyes that seem to stare back at him, looking at him beyond his barriers to his very soul.

"_Alright then, just like the mermaid and the young man we will also make a promise."_

The eyes were the color of the ocean. He tried to reach out, to complete her and finally see her face but his hands won't move.

"_Just like the mermaid I promise to come back. So will you wait for me?"_

With a growl of frustration he took off his glasses and threw it carelessly. It clattered uselessly on the floor. Syaoran can't take it anymore. He raked his fingers in his hair making it messier.

He looked at his unfinished work. He still can't make her face. It was always only the eyes, staring at him, drowning him.

Syaoran sighed. He went to the armchair and sank in it. He was tired he hadn't had any sleep or food. He closed his eyes, trying to dispel the frustration that was building up. The salty sea breeze from the open window was blowing across his face somewhat relaxing him.

As he slowly opened his eyes again to look at his work, a glint caught his eyes. Syaoran reached out for the key that was innocently lying in the table beside him. He picked it up and turned it over his palm.

He found it in the light house yesterday left inserted in the lock of the door. At first he could not believe what he was seeing but the key was real as solid as the glass that he was cutting.

"People who lead a lonely existence always have something they are eager to talk about."

Eriol's voice broke through Syaoran's thoughts.

"I heard you did not go home last night. Can it be that the ice prince Syaoran has a mystery girl?"

Syaoran looked at his blue haired cousin whose joy in life it seems is to pester him and intrude in his privacy. Somehow what he just said isn't that far off from the truth.

"Looking at your face, it seems that I'm not the one who had an eventful night." Syaoran countered while staring at his cousin's face which has a red imprint of a palm.

Eriol smiled sheepishly as he touched his cheek which stung a bit. "Well no more than usual just spoiled another girl's fantasies. I don't exactly know where they get their idea that I'm their boyfriend."

"If you stop doing things that you do then maybe girls will stop interpreting your actions the wrong way." Syaoran said in a tired voice. It was typical Eriol.

"Why what's wrong with giving attention to those who ask for it."

Syaoran sighed. He was not up to engaging his cousin's usual teasing. Tired and sleepy he dropped the key in the table and proceeded to tidy up his work.

"Is that a mermaid?" Eriol asked seeing Syaoran's work. "If I don't know you better I'll think that you prefer these mythical tailed creatures than a real live girl…but then again I may be right." Eriol said looking at his cousin who was now busy fixing things and trying to ignore him.

"But why is she faceless. I mean she has only eyes which are eerie by the way. How do you make them look like that anyway?"

Syaoran paused for a second. Eriol may be quite a handful sometimes but he usually hits bull's eye. Deciding not to answer the question which he himself can't answer Syaoran distracted Eriol by throwing his own question.

"I heard that you met your fiancé last night. So how was it?"

"It wasn't so bad and my fiancée was quite pretty, not sexy hot pretty, but more of classically beautiful. She wasn't very excited of the engagement or me."

"Well that's a first." Syaoran said. His cousin was known to get any girl that he liked.

"I know right. She was a total ojousama type so what she did was rely unexpected. She really got me interested. She told me that she already has a boyfriend." Eriol said laughing as he relieved last night's dinner.

"Well that is troublesome." "It is if what she said was true. She was very cute when she told me that she already has a boyfriend. She was blushing and cannot look at me in the eyes. I can't help myself so I teased her a bit."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at this statement. He hasn't seen his cousin this interested for a very long time. "What did you do anyway?" Syaoran asked out of curiosity.

"I told her that if she can't prove to me that she has boyfriend then she will be my official girlfriend and we'll go through the engagement." Eriol chuckled.

"Hmmm…are you sure of what you're doing." Syaoran looked at his cousin who was now grinning devilishly.

"It's fun and I like seeing that girl's face blush. Whatever comes I suppose I will just deal with it. Either way I'll still end up as a winner."

"It will really be amusing to watch you fall." Syaoran said smirking at the idea.

Eriol just laughed. He the one-week-love-affair prince fall easily with a girl. Not bloody likely but he was enjoying at the moment and a little bit of fun once in a while can't hurt.

"Anyway I'm going to town. I want to see my fiancée again and to tease her a bit more. You wanna come because I don't think I'm the only one with an agenda."

Syaoran paused for a moment, his thoughts returned to the key in the table. There is only one way to return his peace of mind.

"Sure it would be fun to watch you dig your own grave."

Eriol just laughed…

X3...X3...X3

I know...I know Syaoran glasses...but I just wanted the image...I mean Syaoran topless with messy hair and glasses (_)

Anyway I hope that I somehow was able to establish some kind of personality to the guys really had a hard time with it...

Please reviews...thanks...


	3. Transformation

Chapter 4

"Okay project 'Prince Sakura Super Transformation' is on the go!"

Sakura's head was spinning. She still can't believe how things are turning out. One moment she was excited that she was coming home at last the next moment Tomoyo was crying all over her losing her composure and now she was to become Tomoyo's mysterious boyfriend. Did the world flipped out and the sun started rising from the west!

"Uh…guys you don't need to be that excited about it you know."

But it seems that Tomoyo and Meiling are already lost in the world of 'PSST'.

"So first things first, image is an essential thing. Let's start with the hair. It should be something that is boyish but with softness to it, trendy but not too mainstream, cute with a dash of mature effect, and unique but not out of this world. "

Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other. KYA! KYA! KYA! Blushing with pink background filled with sparkles.

"Oh this is so much fun…" Tomoyo gushed. Sakura sighed.

"Uhm how about layered shoulder length hair *think Korean pop star*." Meiling suggested.

"Wouldn't that make Sakura look like a girl? How about Brit rock indie hairstyle *think One Direction*." Tomoyo countered. Sakura held her hair which was currently shoulder length.

"Too cute. Ah! Formal long butler type cut. *think Sebastian*." Sakura's eyes opened wide.

"Uhm too uptight. I want something playful. What about short bed hair *think Kyouya Hibari*?" Sakura flinched.

"Why you naughty girl Tomoyo…If you want adventurous how about short spikes *think Kurogane*?" Sakura blanched.

"Guys…please do not…I love my hair…" Sakura begged but the shiny world of PSST was just too irresistible.

Meiling and Tomoyo were silent for a while then light bulb moment and they were facing each other with shining faces.

"How about hairstyle that looks like messy bob in front with cool layered bangs but is long enough to be tied to a small ponytail in the back *…think Kagimene Len (_)…*." Meiling and Tomoyo said in unison.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Boyish but with softness….CHECK!

Trendy but not too mainstream…CHECK!

Cute with a dash of mature effect=sexy….CHECK!

Unique but not out of this world…CHECK!

"Wait what color?" Meiling paused. "…Of course platinum blonde approaching silver." Tomoyo answered back.

Like a super cool rock idol star…SUPER PLUS!

…and Sakura lost her soul somewhere…

"Well what do you think Sakura?" Both looked back at Sakura who was currently floating in a whirlwind. "Do I have a choice?" Sakura sighed and they were back again in the wonderful wonderful world of PSST.

"How about the outfit?" Meiling asked.

"Of course I wouldn't forget something like that." Tomoyo smiled at Meiling and turned to open the door.

"Miss Mizuki please bring them in." "At once Miss."

Piles and piles of clothes were then brought in the room. It was followed by towering boxes of shoes. Then the accessories followed from hats, to scarves, wristwatch, necklace, glasses, and everything else.

"So what do you think?"

Silence with mouths hanging open.

"KYAAA! Tomoyo you just made my day!" Meilng shrieked. Sakura smacked her forehead.

Suddenly Tomoyo and Meiling turned and faced Sakura. A chill went down Sakura's spine and the urge to run in the other direction was so very tempting…

"Sakura…STRIP." And there was no escape from the clutches of the over excited citizens of the 'PSST' world.

After going through the piles of clothing, a daunting war waged against a breast band that almost killed Sakura, a stubbed toe from trying on countless shoes, and other hardships, the girls finally settled in an ensemble. It was military uniform inspired outfit, white polo shirt with matching necktie, military styled coat, black pants, and spiced up by black high cut boots and topped by an earring.

"Okay Sakura will leave you in Miss Mizuki's hands. She will do your make up and your hair. You don't have to worry because she's a professional and the best in her field."

"Just breathe deep Sakura. We'll be waiting downstairs for you to sweep us of our feet."

Sakura just gasp in response still having difficulty of breathing from the fight with the breast band.

"It's time to transform you."

AFTER AN HOUR AND A HALF OF HEART GRIPPINGS SUPSENSE…

Finally Miss Mizuki descended the stairs and the people of the 'PSST' world were in full alert.

"Miss Tomoyo and Miss Meiling I present to you the transformed Miss Kinimoto."

…and a drop dead gorgeous heart attack inducing jaw dropping mind defying sexy prince descended the stairs with sparkles and blue roses in the background.

*SHARP INTAKE OF BREATHE FOLLOWED BY DEFEANING SILENCE FOR A FULL MINUTE*

"It seems that I have rendered you speechless." He was grinning a lopsided grin which was so cute it should be charged illegal and his voice was so sexy, soothing and tantalizing.

*ANOTHER SHARP INTAKE*

Both Tomoyo and Meiling turned at Miss Mizuki with bewildered expressions. Miss Mizuki can't help but smile and nod. "Yes she's Miss Sakura." They turned back at the prince trying to digest the situation…

"Bu…but…" Meiling stuttered.

The prince laughed. "Come on girls it's me." This time it was Sakura's familiar voice.

It took a few more minutes then…!

"OMG…For real? Oh why on earth were you born as a girl?" Meiling wailed still can't believe that they were looking at Sakura.

"I know Mei and he's my boyfriend." Tomoyo gushed with shining eyes only directed at Sakura.

!

"Wait…How did you do the voice anyway and the movements. I mean totally no complaints about that but just wondering…"

Tomoyo nodded with agreement. Sakura moments ago did not only look like a guy but also sounded and moved like a guy.

"It's a long story trust me but I can summarize it in one word Touya." Sakura shrugged in cool guy kind of way.

"KYAAA! Whatever you're still gorgeous." And they were gushing and jumping up and down again…

"Okay now that the transformation is complete it's time for the exposure."

Meiling and Tomoyo looked at Sakura if she was okay with it. It was a bit weird since she totally looks different as she currently looks like a dreamboat he and also behaves like one.

"It's okay with me." Sakura nodded back to the sexy guy voice again.

Tomoyo and Meiling gushed a bit and then back to business.

"Let's do this! To the Park!" Tomoyo and Meiling now both entwined in Sakura's arms shouted in unison.

"Oh wait a minute what will be Sakura's name?"

X3...X3...X3

You might be asking why kagamine len...well I'm not really that much of a fan but I want to give Sakura that idol feel...hoped it work...

Again Please reviews and yeah name suggestions are welcome...(^_^)b


	4. Alpha test

_Uwaaaah so sorry for the long wait got a bit busy lately (;_;)...ah but I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter __

_X3...X3...X3_

Chapter 5

"So this is the Park."

The Park is nothing like what its name suggests. As it turns outs the Park is some sort of an underground club haven for the young and not so young but still wants to feel young, both boys and girls and everything else that goes with them.

"Interesting that you should bring me here Tomoyo." Sakura 'the boyfriend' smiled that crooked smile at Tomoyo who became dazed with the wattage sent to her direction.

"Of course. If we want to show you off this is the place to be." Meiling who was lucky not to take a direct hit like Tomoyo is getting excited at the prospect of their grand entrance.

"If that is the case shall we…princess." With that crooked smile still in place and roses and sparkles for background Sakura 'the boyfriend' offered her hand to Tomoyo.

.

.

.

And massive nosebleeds.

"Shall we take the Park by storm?"

Tomoyo nodded and took Sakura's 'the boyfriend' hand still dazed from the full hit attack and Meiling who was not so lucky this time followed woozily.

As the trio made their entrance every head turned in their direction. A drop dead gorgeous smoking hot guy just graced their presence with such aura such presence and accompanied by the most elusive girls in town Tomoyo and Meiling! Not only that, he was also holding hands with none other than the perfect dream girl Tomoyo!

"Project PSST is just amazing and this alpha test is sailing so smoothly. Ah…this feeling of being able to invoke awe from people such glorious feeling. Nothing less expected for someone like me…That is us..." Meiling giggled definitely enjoying and basking at the attention they were getting from their grand entrance.

"Tomoyo-chan." Someone called out from the stage and was waving at their direction.

"Ah Yukito-niichan." Tomoyo who was able to snap out of her bedazzlement waved back.

"Someone you know Tomoyo?" Sakura 'the boyfriend' asked. "Yes but he's just a friend so…so there is nothing to worry." Tomoyo answered blushing under Sakura's 'the boyfriend' gaze.

Sakura 'the boyfriend' laughed at Tomoyo's blushing face. She really looks so adorable when she blushes. "You don't need to be so nervous Tomoyo. So will you introduce me to him?" Hearing this Tomoyo beamed and nodded speechless at her prince.

The three proceeded to the stage where a band was practicing. The person who was waving at them was a raven haired bespectacled guy who was obviously older than them. Somewhere at the buried recess of Sakura's, who is totally in 'the boyfriend' mode now, mind she noted that he was very cute, the giggle inducing kinda cute.

"Tomoyo long time no see. We missed you in our jamming sessions. Who's your friend?" Yukito said smiling in Sakura's direction.

…

Inner Sakura reaction: doki…so toothpaste commercial worthy smile.

Sakura 'the boyfriend' reaction: a smile in Tomoyo's direction and a squeeze in the hand for assurance with a serene prince like expression all the time.

…

"Sh…I mean he's my-my boyfriend Sak…Saule…my boyfriend Saule." Tomoyo stuttered trying not to mess up as she wasn't really good at lying.

"Hmmm…I never thought that you've grown up this much having a boyfriend and all. It seems that you already have. Ah…you're making feel so old." Yukito said smiling while ruffling Tomoyo's hair.

…

Inner Sakura reaction: doki, doki, doki…so cute…

Sakura 'the boyfriend' reaction: a held out hand between Tomoyo and Yukito still with the cool prince expression.

…

"Nice to meet you." Sakura 'the boyfriend' extended his hand between Tomoyo and Yukito making Yukito realize what he was doing. "Oh sorry…I am so used with Tomoyo being a child I forgot myself."

Yukito took Sakura 'the boyfriend' 's hand, shook it and gave Sakura 'the boyfriend' a manly hug. "Yukito drummer of the Moonflower band nice meeting you too."

On the side Tomoyo manage to take a deep breath. It seems that the alpha test is still good. However Meiling's thoughts on the other hand are running on a completely different direction…

"Fuwah a-a-a a hug between two good looking guys…" on the verge of nosebleed… "must stop nosebleed…but still they look so good…"

"Mei, Mei are you okay? Hey your face is so red and what are you murmuring?"

"Hmm…I'm okay. I'm okay. Just seen a glimpse of heaven. Ah such sweet sights…"

Tomoyo followed Meiling's line of sight to Sakura 'the boyfriend' and Yukito who has his arm slung around Sakura, and blushed furiously finally understanding her friend's oh so forbidden thoughts

"Mei I'll just-just go there okay and you're starting to drool." Tomoyo said starting to inch away from Meiling who was currently on an entirely different plane of reality.

"Kay…"Meiling replied still seeing things in a different light.

"Tomoyo-chan, why don't we do a number together? You see our lead singer has been somewhat missing lately. I know. Why don't you and Saule do a duet together?"

Tomoyo looked at Yukito's smiling face. How can anyone say no to that innocent face?

"B-but…I'm not sure if-if Sak-Saule is okay with it." Tomoyo stuttered glancing at Sakura's direction.

"Ah…excuse us for a bit we just have to talk about something important." And Meiling back to reality somewhat saves the day by dragging Tomoyo and Sakura away.

"A duet …you can't do a duet." "I know Mei but how can I say no…" Meiling and Tomoyo looked back at Yukito who was still smiling. They both sighed. "I know what you mean…"

"It's okay ladies. Everything will be fine. Just leave it to me." Sakura 'the boyfriend' said like a knight in shining armor there to save the day. "But Sak-Saule do you know how to sing? Well more likely can you sing?I mean what if…"

Sakura 'the boyfriend' put a finger to Meiling's lips effectively cutting of any worries or coherent thought for that matter. "If it's for Tomoyo, I will do it. Trust me. I will not do anything that will put my princess in trouble." Sakura 'the boyfriend' said and smiled at Tomoyo who turned bright red.

Tomoyo and Meiling both nodded dumbly and followed Sakura 'the boyfriend' back to the stage.

"Is everything okay? You know if you don't want to do it…" Yukito said worried. "No. It's fine besides it would be fun." Sakura 'the boyfriend' replied looking at Tomoyo with a smile. "That's great then. Guys, seems we have ourselves some great vocalists today." Yukito called out to the band.

Everyone in the band cheered. At last some singing will be heard. After all, they are a band not an orchestra.

Tomoyo was so nervous her hands were shaking. What if something goes wrong? What if Sakura was discovered? She was becoming dizzier by the moment until someone held her hand and squeezed it. Tomoyo looked up. It was Sakura her prince, all calm and composed and smiling like everything that is happening was just normal. Tomoyo took a deep breath. She does not have to worry after all her prince was by her side.

"So what song is it gonna be?" Yukito asked. The question was followed by a short silence. "I won't give up by Jason Mraz." Sakura 'the boyfriend' declared with a small smile playing across his lips. "How about it Tomoyo? Will you sing this song with me?" Tomoyo nodded blushing slightly. She loves this song and to be able to sing it with her prince…why would she say no?

"You heard it guys." Everyone took their places in the stage. Tomoyo and Sakura 'the boyfriend' sat at the two stools in the center facing each other.

"Okay on three…one, two, three…"

With the first strums on the guitar everyone looked at the stage curios at the show that was about start. On the side Meiling was trying not to wring her hands from worry. Sakura did say to trust her or him. Whatever.

.

.

.

**Saule:**

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

People were still murmuring when the band started but when Saule started singing everybody became silent. Meiling who was so worried a few seconds ago was so shocked that her eyes almost bugged out of their sockets and her jaw dropped.

Could it really be but how can it be real. Sakura was just-just simply amazing. Her-his…whatever…voice was so silvery and smoky and oh so sexy. It was giving her goose bumps in a pleasant giddy way. Meiling felt for her heart and it was beating fast and it seems it was not only her who was affected.

The girls in the audience are starting to have this glassy eyed look like they were hypnotized. The guys on the other hand have this astonished WTF look.

**Saule & Tomoyo:**

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
_

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

When the duet part began Meiling and almost all of the girls gushed. The couple on stage looks so good together.

**Tomoyo:**

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_

**Saule & Tomoyo:**

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up._

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

When the song ended the whole club became silent for a few seconds and then everybody started clapping. There were even some fangirl shouting and wolf whistles on the side.

"That was awesome dude." The band lead guitarist praised and clapped Sakura 'the boyfriend' in the back.

"Yeah. That performance was very good." Yukito agreed smiling at Sakura 'the boyfriend'.

Inner Sakura reaction: doki, doki, doki…really…oh please don't do that

Sakura 'the boyfriend' reaction: a smile and a nod. Still quite cool with the praises.

"So what do you think Tomoyo. Was our performance good?" Sakura 'the boyfriend askedTomoyo who was blushing from the compliments and cheers. Tomoyo was just about to answer when somebody interrupted her.

"Well it was pretty interesting."

Tomoyo stiffened. She knew that voice and surely as she turned around there he was with that devilish grin, none other than the One Week Love Affair Prince Eriol Hiragizawa himself and with him to further make a fangirl bleed dry from uncontrollable nosebleed was the Ice Prince, Eriol's cousin who was so rarely seen that he inspired a few urban legends, Syaoran Li.

"Hmmm…It's good to see you again Tomoyo-chan."

_X3...X3...X3...X3_

_A gathering of princes? Explosive face off in the horizon...How will Sakura 'the boyfriend' react?...Will Tomoyo be able to last under the pressure?...Will there be more sights for Meiling to drool at with all the bishies in the area?..._

_(-_o) see you in the next chapter...and Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan sorry for the name hope you enjoyed the chapter though_


	5. Epic Battle of Bishounens

_At last chapter 6...sorry for the wait...things got busy again_

_So a lot of you are wondering if the mermaid thing has somewhat a connection with the story well yes it's a big part of the story and it will be revealed in the succeeding chapters and some of you are also wondering what Syaoran was doing in chapter 3. Well he was making a glass art of a mermaid. At first I was thinking of a sculptor but I thought the if he's that kind of an artist he may be able to quickly realize that Saule is a girl from body proportions and stuff o so I decided to go with glass arts. Hope that kind of cleared things up and..._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter..._

_X3...X3...X3_

Chapter 6

"Hmmm…It's good to see you again Tomoyo-chan." And with that Eriol shot the first strike in this mixed-up love well kind of war. It was then quickly reinforced with a devilish knee buckling grin that sends any normal girl to temporary oblivion.

Luckily Tomoyo was made of sterner stuff than most, being an ojou-sama she meets a lot of good looking guys now and then but still the grin was just too much and her mind was starting to go blank. She expected that this moment will come but not this soon.

"I-I…It's good to see you too Hiragizawa-san." Tomoyo stuttered trying to clear her thoughts what with all the direct attacks and her heart dancing to the conga beat.

Seeing Tomoyo's blushing face Eriol's devilish grin widened and he was about to go near Tomoyo when suddenly someone from behind put his arms around Tomoyo.

"Excuse me but you're getting too close." It was Saule Tomoyo's prince.

Tomoyo was so shocked from the hug behind that her mind cleared. Eriol's erotic spell was really something to be feared. Planning to send a silent thank you to Sakura Tomoyo turned back to look at her and got hit full blast by Saule's white knight aura and her heart resumed its conga beat.

"Tomoyo-chan would you care to introduce me to this person?" Eriol said in a cold voice purposely ignoring Saule. For some reason he was irritated by the other guy's action.

Tomoyo took a deep breath to settle her heart. "Excuse me Hiragizawa-san but this is my bo-boyfriend Sak-Saule. Saule this is-is Hiragizawa-san." Tomoyo said in a breathless voice trying to get through with the introductions.

"So you are Saule but Tomoyo-chan the boyfriend part is yet to be confirmed. I mean what if he's just someone pretending to be your boyfriend…" Tomoyo stiffened at Eriol's words. How sharp can a good looking guy get?

On the sidelines, Meiling was watching the whole scene with her heart pounding looking back and foth between Eriol and Sakura or Saule whatever. It was like watching a suspense thriller only live. It was a confrontation between two top grade bishounens well kind of since Sakura is a girl but still she's currently a guy who can be somewhat considered as a bishounen and it was definitely an adrenaline rush inducing scene.

"…And besides if he's really your boyfriend doesn't mean that it's permanent. I might steal you away you know." And the bomb was delivered with such a calm voice and a serene smile like Eriol was just suggesting tonight's dinner. Tomoyo's and Meiling's heart almost stopped.

However the other party should also not be taken lightly. "I'm sorry but I think that wouldn't happen." Saule said tightening her hug on Tomoyo who was barely breathing.

The tension was becoming so thick and there are currents crackling that Tomoyo and Meiling feared for what is about to happen next.

"Oh Eriol you're here too? Ah I see you have already met Tomoyo-chan's boyfriend. Huh? Why are you all standing there staring each other? Let's go get a table." And with that the atmosphere was somewhat dissipated by Yukito who wasn't able to hear the exchange and was thick as to not be able to feel the tension in the air. I mean seriously he is cute so he has the excuse to be slow and thick.

The group silently followed the smiling Yukito who was still oblivious with sparkles in the background to a table in a secluded part of the club.

Syaoran sighed. He doesn't need this kind of excitement. Sure it was fun to see his cousin squirm and loose his cool for the first time but still it was starting to get boring like any other of his cousin's so I'm gonna take your girlfriend got a problem with that routine.

"Eriol this is starting to drag...I'm gonna…"

He was just about to stand up to leave when his cousin's fiancé's boyfriend sat directly across him. For the first time since they arrived Syaoran was able to take a good look at the guy.

The guy sat and directly faced him and Syaoran's world suddenly stopped. There across him, staring at him innocently was the pair of green eyes the color of the ocean, the very pair that has bothered him all his life. It was the mermaid's eyes and it was in the face of his cousin's fiancé's boyfriend!

What kind of bad joke is this? Syaoran's stare immediately locked on his cousin. Could it be that it was some sinister plot by his somewhat twisted cousin? But even Eriol being himself will not do this to him and besides his cousin's reactions to the guy was telling.

Then what the hell is this some divine punishment? Do the fates really hate him that much? Someone must seriously be laughing up there right now.

Syaoran is getting dizzy with all the thoughts going on inside his mind and from the shock of seeing those eyes but he's the Ice Prince if anything else damn it. He'll get through this even if it means sweet torture at its purest. Gah! What the hell was that thought!?

"So Eriol why you're here today?" Yukito said smiling still pretty oblivious with the currents crackling in the atmosphere which was now mixed with something like a feeling of being in the middle of a blizzard.

"Uhm…well I was planning to meet this cute girl who dared to challenge me with a bet." Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat and she blushed furiously.

Eriol laughed at Tomoyo's reaction. Oh how he loves to make fun of her and make her blush. Hmmm…maybe he could make her blush some more. She will really look adorable with that beet red face. Eriol smirked at the thought.

"You challenged by a girl? That is quite astonishing. Well not quite astonishing as Syaoran finally having interest with the world but astonishing nonetheless." Yukito said surprised at the idea. A girl able to withstand the One Week Love Affair prince's effect enough to be able to stand up to him and challenge him? Well that is new.

Syaoran sent such a cutting glance at Yukito's direction that any normal person would have freezed but Yukito being Yukito just laughed at his reaction.

"I know she's pretty interesting." Eriol said while looking at Tomoyo who was if possible getting redder by the moment.

Sensing his princess' discomfort Saule came rushing to save her. "Of course she's nothing less than amazing you know." Saule then held Tomoyo's hand. A vein popped in Eriol's forehead at the sight of their intertwined hands.

"But I'm also here to kick ass." Eriol said trying to maintain his cool.

"To kick ass? Oh right the Tekken tournament." "Yep. I already want to spill some blood." Eriol said while looking at Saule who was meeting his gaze directly.

Meiling on the side was gripping her seat tightly. This is way more exciting than any tv drama with all the fireworks and the deadly sparks flying.

"Okay boys and girls. The most awaited event is now about to start. Warriors from all over has gathered and fought each other with all their might but only two has prevailed. This is the day that the mightiest of the mightiest will prove himself and be crowned as the champion. So to start this battle royale, I welcome our two best contenders. Hailing from the west with nifty moves and some flashy combos none other than The Terminator." And a decent amount of applause followed.

"And from the east. With those blue eyes that can drown you in a glance, that dark blue hair that moves with the wind, that commanding presence…"

There was silence and everyone was staring at the announcer. Apparently he is not partial to any of the two contestants…and yeah he's a guy.

"Ehem!...I mean the one you've all been waiting for Eriol!." and female squeals and shouts mixed with that of the announcer and with thundering applause followed.

"I have to go for a bit…but no worries Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said giving Tomoyo an I-will-still-be-back-so-be-prepared look that left her holding her breath.

Eriol was annoyed at the memory of Saule and Tomoyo and he was also irritated with himself for unreasonably caring and being affected to this degree. By the time the game started he was feeling so murderous that the fight did not last long.

"And there you have it. Our champion and by far the best in the male species…" and silence…

"Ehem…the mightiest of the mightiest Eriol!"

The female squeals and shouts resumed. Eriol with ego recovered smiled and waved at his adoring crowd sending the poor fangirls into overdrive resulting to more deafening shouts.

But it seems that the battle royale has not yet ended…

"Excuse me mister announcer…" The announcer jumped to attention eager to do any and I mean any of Eriol's biddings. Eriol sent his deadliest smile as a response to the announcer's direction who almost fainted before continuing his request.

"…I think that the fight was so unsatisfying. Don't you think?" The announcer with heart shaped eyes just nodded dumbly.

"It would be a shame if this ends just like this so what I propose is another battle. What do you think Saule?" Eriol laid the challenge so skillfully in front of everybody that there was nothing that Saule can do but to take it up.

Saule sighed. He has no choice but to take up the challenge. He was about to stand up when Tomoyo suddenly held his hand.

"You don't have to do this…" Saule just shook his head. "I'm your boyfriend Tomoyo so whatever happens I will protect you so believe in me okay." Tomoyo blushed. She was speechless. How can she go against him when he's being her white knight ready to do battle for her?

Syaoran looked at the exchange with cold eyes. Somehow it irritated him. This picture of closeness, of this green eyed mystery who was able to melt his cool promising to protect someone.

As Saule left Meiling quickly sidled up next to Tomoyo. "Wow Tomoyo. It's like a duel between two gentlemen for your heart. Ah…if they could only do it with guns then the atmosphere and moment would have been perfect. Tomoyo I'm kinda jealous…" Meiling pouted.

"Mei guns?" "Well I know spilled guts will be a little bit messy but duel with guns would be much more romantic neh?" Tomoyo just stared at her friend.

Tomoyo sighed and looked at the stage with worry. "I don't know Mei I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Ladies and gentlemen it seems that the excitement for this afternoon is yet to start. A new challenger has appeared. Some douche scumbag lowlife…" And the announcer's gaze landed on Saule who is now on stage facing Eriol.

"…who happens to be an angel who has fallen from heaven. Oh my." The announcer said fanning himself from the sudden increase of the temperature in the room.

This time nobody especially the fangirls paid attention to the announcer's lovesick ranting. They were all looking at the two contenders on stage facing each other filling the whole place with crackling tension.

"Are you sure that you want to fight me Saule?" Eriol said trying to rile up Saule.

The audience sucked their breath. The fangirls looked left and right. The bad boy one-week-love-affair prince and the shining white knight prince already sweeping them off their feet, who to choose?

Saule returned Eriol's hard stare and just inclined his head to answer Eriol's taunting. A vein popped in Eriol's forehead.

"What's with that? Trying to be cool in front of everyone?" "I'm not trying anything but just to make it clear there is nothing that I won't do for Tomoyo." Saule answered back with a determined face and an overflowing aura of a knight to his lady's rescue.

The fangirls in the audience gushed and looked at Saule who now appears as a perfect savior with sparkles in the background.

"Really? Then let's put that willingness to the test shall we. Let us see if the knight survives. After all, Saule it's not the knight that gets the princess in the end. It's the prince."

X3...X3...X3

_A showdown between Eriol and Sakura AKA Saule *gasp* Who will prevail?...and Saule has the mermaid's eyes but he's a guy isn't he and to top it of he also happens to be his cousin's fiancee's boyfriend? What will Syaoran do? Will he be able to keep his cool or the will the ice prince melt? _

_Please look forward to the next chapter *(^O^)*_

_..._

_I was debating if I should include the SakuraXSyaoran interaction part in this chapter but I thought that with all the clashes it may become overloaded...so so sorry for those who are waiting for SakuraXSyaoran scenes but you don't have to worry because in the next chaps something will happen that you will really enjoy..._


	6. The Amazing Warrior Princess

_Sorry Sorry for the long wait...I had to deal with some problems so I wasn't able to quickly finish this chapter and seriously I had some problem with the fight scene but it still came out as just so so...Anyway I was really expecting that this chapter and the next chapter will be under only one chapter but it really became so long so I decided to cut it...Also I was having trouble with my mood and it reflects on my writing so sorry again. (-_-;)_

_Anyway I still hope that you will enjoy this..._

_X3...X3...X3_

Chapter 7

Everyone was gripping their seats. The grand showdown of the knight and the prince is about to reach its climax.

During the first round Eriol quickly made his move and unleashed relentless combos against Saule.

Saule was able to fend off some of the attacks and return some damages but Eriol kept on unleashing series of combos that he was trapped in a corner and lost the fight.

However in the second round, already having the feel of Eriol's fighting style, Saule was able to break away from Eriol's pace and deliver his own combos coupled with charged attacks that allowed him to win the second fight.

And now it all comes down to the final round, the one that will decide the winner of this match.

The fangirls in the audience are suffering from a serious dilemma. Who to cheer for?

In one side there was the dreamy Casanova all hot and tempting like a devil with forbidden promises. On the other hand there was the ideal knight in shining armor like an angel ready to save and protect wrapping you in his glow making you feel like you've just reached heaven.

How did life ever become so complicated?

**FINAL BATTLE**

**FIGHT!**

Eriol quickly launched the first attack.

Gut kick, changing to hand stand position attacking with high kicks

Large damage was dealt sending Saule flying but Saule quickly gets back up damaging Eriol in the process and creating an opening.

Saule attacks with sparrow jab, followed by an axis punch, followed by a special move returning the damage.

Eriol was down and rolls quickly away to avoid a low spin kick from Saule.

Eriol then launches forward to resume his relentless attacks.

Knee to the gut followed by a mid kick, followed by a low jab, handstand kick, and forward attack. Saule taking advantage of the opening of the last attack let loose a charged kick that sent Eriol flying this time.

As Eriol landed Saule followed the attack with a low spinning kick, another high kick, and a charged attack.

The fight was so intense. Both fighters are brilliant and neither is taking any chances. They were both giving it their all.

For every damage points that Eriol gives with his continued combo attacks Saule returns them with charged and special attacks. Blows are continually exchanged until both contenders health bar has fallen so low.

They have reached the peak of the fight. The last blow to be delivered will decide the winner.

Who will deliver the blow is yet to be seen

.

.

.

Now neither Eriol nor Saule is attacking. It seems that both are waiting for the right moment, for the opening.

The crowd is holding their breath waiting for the fighters' next move when suddenly both are charging towards each other.

Eriol and Saule collided in the middle. Eriol unleashed a special move while Saule countered with a charged attack.

Everyone sucked in their breath. Both fighters were down. Is this it, the anticlimactic ending to this grand battle royale…a draw?

.

.

.

.

.

But it seems that that is not the case…

At first there was silence then a resounding applause reverberated across the bar.

The winner of the epic battle royale is none other than the prince, Eriol!

Saule sighed. It seems that his strength was not enough to protect his princess. He has failed his promise.

Slowly without saying anything and with his head down Saule returned to their table where Tomoyo who was so worried was waiting.

When he reached the table Saule looked at Tomoyo with sad eyes and a lopsided grin. "I'm sorry Tomoyo. I…I wasn't able to win."

Tomoyo with teary eyes just shook her head and hugged Saule. "Fighting for me is enough. Thank you for being here." Tomoyo whispered to Saule's ear thanking both Saule and Sakura.

"Meh it was so close too. Ah…will you stop being so lovey dovey. I'm really starting to get irritated. " Meiling said pouting at Tomoyo and Saule.

"Hahahah…just let them be, Mei. The knight has fought well and now the princess is rewarding him for his braveness." Yukito said laughingly.

Unknown to them Eriol was just behind them watching the scenes from the distance. If he was pissed just before the fight, right now he was totally livid.

He was the winner, the champion but the Saule guy was still the center of Tomoyo's attention. He was turning out to be the bad guy.

Even some of the fan girls were looking at Saule with admiration, a lowly knight willing to go down for his princess. How pathetic.

Eriol sneered as he approached the table where everyone was now seated. Now that he's seen as the bad guy, why not go all the way?

"Hmm…That wasn't a bad fight Saule. I didn't expect that you can almost be compared to my level. Although you said you will protect your princess it's really a shame that you were defeated in the end but nevertheless you were able to prove that you are willing to die…even if it's in vain." Eriol said with cold eyes and an evil smile playing across his lips.

No one knows what to say. After all Saule was defeated by Eriol fair and square.

Everybody was silent when suddenly…

CRASH! Tomoyo slammed the table.

Everybody was shocked, especially Eriol who was starring at Tomoyo with wide eyes.

"Oh now you've done it." Meiling murmured impressed at Tomoyo's outburst.

Tomoyo was emitting that dark aura once again but this time it was also malevolent.

"You! If you really want a fight, I will give you one. Right here, right now a Tekken battle." Eriol who was feeling confident a while ago swallowed hard unsure if his plan to be the bad guy is really a good one.

"A-a-are you sure about that?" Eriol said trying hard not to stutter and to keep his bad guy act.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of losing." Tomoyo taunted Eriol who can't believe at this turn of events.

"Me afraid of losing? Princess I just defeated your knight. Why would I be afraid of losing now? But why would I accept your challenge? What will I gain?"

"The loser will do anything the winner says. Is that good enough?"

Eriol grinned already thinking of the things that Tomoyo will do. "Of course. If that is the case, I am more than willing to accept your challenge."

Tomoyo just smiled. The one-week-love-affair-prince clearly does not know what kind of trouble he just got himself into.

Tomoyo was about to follow Eriol to the stage when Saule suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Sak…I mean Saule…you can't stop me from teaching that jerk a lesson." Saule shook his head and smiled. "I trust you Tomoyo. I know that you know what you are doing. Just don't overdo it okay."

Tomoyo looked at Saule with shining eyes. How can her knight be more perfect than this?

"Don't worry. After I finished with him, he will be wondering why he ever dared to accept my challenge. " and with that Tomoyo proceeded to the stage.

"Are you sure you want Tomoyo to fight Eriol in a Tekken battle. You just saw his skills." Yukito said worried for Tomoyo. Murmurs are already starting to fill the club again. As people are starting to wonder what Eriol and Tomoyo are doing on the stage.

"Tomoyo maybe meek most of the times but she is not impulsive. She never does anything without knowing the consequences." Meiling sighed. "But if that was her plan, she could have just said so. There was no need to slam the table. Now my drink is all spilled."

"Don't worry. I'll get us some more drinks." Yukito volunteered and went to the bar.

Syaoran who hasn't said a word all this time decided to break his silence.

"Hey you…are you sure about letting your girlfriend do this bet? Knowing my cousin you will not like any of the things he will make that girl do."

Saule was just about to answer Syaoran when he met his intense gaze.

It was like being hit by thunder. There was something in that gaze that made Sakura's heartbeat rate comparable to the speed of a car driven by a drunken punk and her body undergo a head spinning switcheroo. Right now she was not Saule but Sakura trying to be Saule.

Sakura immediately looked sideways away from Syaoran's unnerving gaze her face becoming hot.

"I…Tomoyo may…may not look like it…but she…she's very good at these things so there is no need to worry." Sakura tried to sneak a peek at Syaoran. His was still looking at her like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey.

"If you say so. Just remember that I did warn you though."

Sakura trying to be Saule cleared her throat as a response. She can still feel Syaoran's unrelenting gaze on her and it was making her restless.

In order to ease her agitation, Sakura grabbed the nearest drink and downed its contents in one go.

Syaoran was getting irritated by the moment. The damned guy keeps looking sideways. He wanted him to face him properly so that he can clearly see his eyes just to be sure.

He was still trying to convince himself that whatever he saw a while ago must have been some imagination overdrive, a product of a mind who was bored with everything around him and desperately needing a break from seeing mermaids with green eyes.

"And that's how we spank a bad boy's sexy ass. Nice." Meiling said.

It seems that the Tekken battle which occurred unknowingly by Sakura and Syaoran who were both lost in their own world just ended with Eriol staring into space stunned and in disbelief reeling from his defeat and eating Tomoyo's dust.

Tomoyo who did not even break a sweat in their fight gracefully stood up, arranged her skirt, and returned to their table sparing no backward glance to Eriol who was still not moving unable to comprehend that he was trashed in a matter of a few minutes by a girl and not by just any girl but Tomoyo the epitome of meekness and grace who incidentally kicks butt at Tekken.

"So my dear knight what do you think of my performance." Tomoyo asked Saule happy from her recent victory.

But Saule did not answer Tomoyo he just looked at her and smiled like he was seeing Santa then suddenly passed out.

X3...X3...X3

_What!? Saule suddenly passed out!? Will Syaoran still be able to control himself and his urges? Will Eriol be able to return to earth? Hurry Hurry to the next chapter. (≧∇≦)_

_Hope you liked it. It wasn't really my best but I told myself that I have to post this already because my ideas are starting to slip away. *sigh* and guys reviews please you don't know how encouraging it is to see your reviews...Onto the next chapter... ^^_


	7. You are really TASTY!

_And because I promised a SxS scene...enjoy... (=^_^=)_

_X3...X3...X3_

Chapter 8

"Waah! What happened? Are you okay Sak…" Tomoyo and Meiling shouted together. They almost blurted out Sakura's name in accident. They looked at each other nervously.

Tomoyo was the first to regain her composure and quickly rushed to Saule's side and cradled his head in her lap.

On the side Syaoran almost jumped off his seat to catch the falling guy with the mermaid's eyes. Fortunately he came to his senses midway that he was able to stop himself from doing something very stupid.

"Hey what happened here? Is Saule o…" Yukito who immediately rushed to their table was about to ask if Saule was okay when he saw the glasses in the table.

"Uh did by any chance Saule drank from this glass." Yukito asked holding up a glass.

"Yes why?" Syaoran answered.

"Wait a minute. Was that some alcoholic drink?" Meiling said in an alarmed voice.

If there is anything that Sakura is weak with it was alcohol. No wonder she just dropped like that.

"Uh we-well it was my drink and it was a…a hard drink." Yukito stuttered. "Wah…nii-chan you're a drunkard?" Meiling asked incredulous at this newly discovered surprising trait of Yukito. "Mei!" Tomoyo chastised.

Yukito blushed and immediately looked away. "Ah well I have a…high tolerance when it comes to alcohol and…we totally have to bring Saule home. It seems that he's totally knocked out."

"Wait I'll call Miss Mizuki." Tomoyo searched for her cell phone in vain. "Ah…Tomoyo is this what you're looking for?" Meiling said holding up a dripping wet cell phone.

Tomoyo just looked at it with a shocked expression. "I think…it happened when you suddenly turned into vengeful princess warrior extraordinaire." Meiling rushed her explanation trying not to send Tomoyo into full on panic.

"Bu-bu-but what well we do with Saule? I don't remember Miss Mizuki's number and we can't…"

"We'll drive you home." All heads quickly turned to Syaoran's direction.

Seriously this was a day of extraordinary events that may be the signal of the impending demise of humanity. First the one-week-love-affair-prince Eriol was losing his cool because of a girl, then the perfect lady Tomoyo just played Tekken like an ultimate game master, and now the ice prince Syaoran is actually taking part in the events around him and is even offering help.

Syaoran who was still looking nonchalant in everyone's eyes punched himself mentally he wanted to bite his tongue for spouting that idiotic nonsense. Since when did an ice prince ever offered help, ever since a pair of green eyes the color of the sea turned his mind into a mush that is but it was too late to take back his words now. There was no other choice but to continue forward even if it means certain death.

"What I mean is…Tomoyo didn't you and Eriol have a bet. The loser will do anything the winner says."

Tomoyo nodded remembering the bet. She quickly went to the stage to Eriol and pinched his cheeks stretching them thus bringing back his lost soul.

"Ow!" Eriol looked at Tomoyo while rubbing his cheeks. "Hiragizawa Eriol time to pay up. Drive us home." Tomoyo commanded and turned her back at Eriol and walked back to their table.

Eriol followed dazed from his sudden return to reality. "Hey what do you mean pay up? And I will what? Drive you home?"

Then Eriol saw Saule who was now lying on Tomoyo's lap.

"That's right Eriol. Why don't you drive them home? I would have done it but it's already my shift in the bar and I don't have a car with me." Yukito said a bit relieved after all Saule passing out was partly his fault.

"Wait you expect me to help you with driving that guy home and what you also expect me to carry him to the car?" Eriol was about to continue his protest but Tomoyo glared him to silence.

"The loser will do everything the winner says remember."

"Don't worry Eriol I'll carry him." Again Syaoran mentally punched himself. It was the guy who was drunk for goodness sake not him so why is it that he was still spouting idiotic nonsense.

Eriol looked at his cousin like he was seeing him for the first time. Was he also drunk? He does not look like it but knowing his ice prince for a cousin his expressions don't change that much.

"I'm not drunk. I'm still your cousin who's willing to lift a finger when you're badly beaten." A vein popped in Eriol's forehead but he controlled his temper. He really would not like to carry that stupid punk.

"Ah well that settles everything. Well children it's now time to go home" Yukito said smiling. Tomoyo and Meiling just stared at him making him quickly look away.

"Ah Syaoran come on I will help you carry Saule."

Syaoran stood up and went to the other side of the table where the source of all his current trouble and woes lie docilely in the lap of Tomoyo.

"Here help me carry him on my back." Syaoran said offering his back. Yukito helped Saule to get up and settle on Syaoran's back.

On the side Meiling's eyes were shining and sparkling with the scene that she was watching in front of her. Surely heaven loves her to reward her with such sights that can make any normal BL loving girl's heart to pound with excitement and giddiness.

Syaoran the stand-offish character carrying the more affable Saule on his back with Saule's arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders.

Hooray for nosebleed inducing sights! Hooray for Project Sakura Super Transformation for letting her see these sights!

"Come Tomoyo I will lead you to the car." Eriol said offering his hand to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo just looked at the hand being offered to her. It was like an offer from a fallen to walk in the dark side.

"Mei come on we have to go." Ignoring Eriol's offered hand Tomoyo immediately wound herself around Meiling's arm so that she could use her as a shield in case the stupid one-week-love-affair prince thinks of something evil to do.

"Are sure about this Syaoran? I can just help you carry Saule to the car you know." Yukito offered still a bit guilty.

Syaoran sighed. "Didn't you say that it's already your shift in the bar and I'm already carrying the guy on my back. I'm laidback not weak. So let us go already."

* * *

ON THEIR WAY TO THE CAR…

"Uwaaaah Tomoyo you're making me miss the beautiful sight of Syaoran and Saule." Meiling was wailing. How can Tomoyo do this to her? After heaven has decided to reward her with something so wonderful, as the sight of Saule being carried by Syaoran on his back.

"Beautiful sight of Syaoran and Saule?" Eriol asked apparently not understanding the oh so forbidden thoughts now running inside Meiling's mind.

"Shut up you good looking fiend. Why do I have to be the center of your sandwich anyway? If you want to do this and that, just do it yourselves don't involve me in your issues. And why is your car parked so far away!?"

"What are you saying Mei? I am just walking with linking arms with my friend. What is so bad about that? However I am not so sure about that man on your side. Well you be so kind to tell him to not get too close. It seems like he has some sinister ideas going through his mind." Tomoyo said totally in ojousama mode ignoring Eriol who was getting pissed off by the moment.

"I can hear you you know. And what do you mean sinister thoughts. Tsk tsk Tomoyo for a lady your getting such thoughts…If I ever have the plans to take advantage of you I would have done it already."

"Argh! Will you stop it you two. It's bad enough I'm missing half of my life! Can we just get to your car so that I can get away from you two and enjoy the sight of the approaching Syaoran and Saule." Meiling exploded having enough of the two irritating people beside her.

Syaoran sighed. Even from this distance he can hear the voices of the three walking ahead of him.

With the excuse of carrying a heavy burden, Syaoran told the three to go on first and not to worry if he lagged behind because after all he was carrying a guy on his back.

Such a pathetic excuse really but they accepted it nonetheless. The real reason of his lagging behind was the same reason why he did not accept Yukito's help.

To think of it his reason is more pathetic than his excuse. He did not want anyone to see his blushing face.

The moment the guy settled on his back and immediately wound his arms around his neck, Syaoran's heartbeat went to overdrive and in the cover of darkness under the light of the moon even with the cold wind whipping his face he can feel his face getting hot.

Arghh! What the hell is happening to him!? The thing on his back is a guy…A GUY! He keeps chanting it inside his mind. He's a guy. He's a guy. HE'S A GUY!

But it was not working.

_Breathe…_

Syaoran's heart suddenly stuttered. Saule's head lolled to the side and now he can feel his breath tickling his ears.

"Mmmmm…" Saule moved his head again and now Syaoran can actually feel not his breath but his lips near his ears.

Syaoran felt the temperature of his face rise a few more degrees higher. Why the hell did he not just take a knife and kill himself with it? It will be much easier than this torture and why the hell is he feeling like this? Sure the guy's eyes were like that of the mermaid and sure he felt like he was drowning in them…

Syaoran shook his head vigorously. Where did those horrifying thoughts come from!?

He's a guy. He's a guy. He's a guy. He's a guy. He's a guy. He's a guy.

Syaoran returned to his chanting trying so hard to ignore the tickling in his ear and the tightening of the arms embracing him. He was so intent on his chanting that he wasn't able to pay attention to the path in front of him.

CRASH!

Syaoran and Saule went sprawling.

"Ouch!" Syaoran was rubbing his sore head and trying to turn around when he realized his position and the heavy thing on top of him.

His heart skipped a couple of beats. On top of him with those green eyes wide open drowning him and rendering him immobile was Saule who was smiling a mischievous smile.

"Well that is cute." Syaoran was speechless. He can do nothing but just stare at Saule as the guy sat himself properly on top of him and capture his face with his hands. Suddenly… "Itadakimasu!"

GLOMP!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saule bit Syaoran's lower lip. If Syaoran's heart skipped a few beats moments ago now it feels like it totally stopped.

Syaoran's head was spinning and he can't think of any coherent thoughts. All that he can feel right now is the soft lips on top of his and the gentle nips on his lower lip.

LICK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmmm…you taste like strawberries."

Saule licked Syaoran's lower lip with relish looking like a satisfied cat with no worries in the world.

"You're really tasty. Shall we do that again?" and with that Syaoran's soul totally left his body.

_X3...X3...X3_

_Uwaaah a kiss this early!? Will Syaoran be able to recover from that sly attack from Sakura aka Saule? How will Syraoran deal with this?_

_*sigh* I really think that this chapter and the last chapter was overloaded. I also think that I could have made the last scene sweeter and more giddy inducing hmmmm...*scratching chin*_

_Anyway do you think my writing style is changing cause I feel like it is. So guys please again reviews and I really really hope that you enjoyed this chapter (^▽^!) _


	8. Confusing reality

_You must be wondering why the number of the chapters is still the same and although the heading is chapter 9 its chapter 8 well i decided to combine chapter 1 and chapter 2 cause I finally decided that it will be better that way *sigh*_

_Well hope you enjoy this chapter ^^_

_X3...X3...X3_

Chapter 9

_ "You're really tasty. Shall we do that again?"..._

Syaoran groaned. He was back in his chair now facing the window.

He was sitting there for hours staring into space letting the salty breeze of the sea blow across his face hoping that it will take away with it the things that kept bothering him.

Last night's events kept replaying inside his mind. He kept telling himself to forget it, forcing his consciousness to bury the memory but the more he tried to forget the clearer it gets.

_"You taste like strawberries..."_

Syaoran flinched. He vigorously shook his head to clear it. Seriously he must be going crazy.

Unconsciously Syaoran's hand touched his lips. The sensations were still there, the soft feel of the lips on top of his, the tickling feeling when his lips were licked.

Realizing what he was doing, Syaoran closed his eyes and rubbed his face forcefully trying to erase whatever sensations he was relieving moments ago.

When he opened his eyes, a pair of green ones met his stare. His heart tightened inside his chest.

The green eyes that were forever burned in his mind were not dead and cold. They were not glasses anymore reflecting his reflection returning whatever emotion he gave to it.

Now they are sprakling full of life and in the face of...a guy.

Syaoran growled at the Saule beside him. "Didn't I tell you to disappear already? Do you see what you have done to me? I don't want to see you anymore..."

The Saule created by Syaoran's more than vivid imagination just stared at him steadily with those green eyes and inclined his head mocking him. Almost like he was saying: _"Trying to convince yourself?"_

"...Yes right rub it in." Syaoran ruffled his hair and turned away from his imaginary Saule. After a few seconds unable to stop himself, Syaoran sneaked back a look.

There he was smiling that mischievous smile that he was wearing right before he made that damnable GLOMP. Almost like he was taunting him enjoying Syaoran's suffering.

"ARGH! I'm not going crazy. I am already crazy!"

Syaoran sighed and leaned back in the chair.

Breathing deep and closing his eyes Syaoran started his calming chant.

_Twinkle twinkle little bat!  
How I wonder what you're at!...  
Up above the world you fly  
like a tea tray in the sky_

Syaoran who is calmer this time slowly opened his eyes. He looked around his room and his eyes fell on his latest work, the mermaid without a face but with haunting green eyes.

He looked at it and under his gaze the mermaid slowly came to life. Her features gradually came into being and her face slowly transformed to that of...

.

.

.

.

.

Saule.

_"You're really tasty. Shall we do that again?"..._

"Arggghhh!" Syaoran shook his head vigorously, rubbed his face forcefully, and this time as an added measure he knocked his head on the wall a few times, hopeful that his thoughts will be scarmbled enough if not to forget then to even just blur the images that keep repeating inside his head like a really bad case of Last Song Syndrome.

But when he opened his eyes 'his' Saule was back with that mischievous grin. He seriously needs a breather. His room was full of his artworks of the mermaid.

The thought of the mermaid leads to the thought of the green eyes which further leads into...forbidden territories.

With the thought of escaping from what can be considered as a ridiculous curse. Syaoran took his jacket and keys.

There is only one place that can banish this shudder inducing thoughts and the only place where he can be truly calm...

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TOWN

Sakura gave up. She already ransacked the whole house, rummaged through everything, overturn what can be overturned but still to no avail.

"Oh where did I put it?" Sakura is starting to panic now. She was sure that she brought it with her when she arrived but after everything that has recently happened who can blame her if the thought of it just slipped her mind.

"Okay calm down Sakura. Relax and start remembering everything from the time you came back."

Sakura started to relax and remember everything but with the dull pounding in her head something even like mere thinking is quite a difficult task at the present not to mention rewinding memories. Nothing like good ol hangover to ruin even the best good morning sunshine wake ups.

"Ignore the pounding Sakura. You have to focus. Ah! Where is it?"

Sakura was becoming teary eyed. She has to find that key even if it kills her.

She curled herself and hugged her legs as tears started to splash down her cheeks. She has waited so long to return and to come back to that old light house...

And then it hit her. The last place where she took out the key was in the light house right before that fateful call which changed her current situation into what can only be called as a bizzare fest.

Grabbing the nearest coat that she can reach from the jumble that was once her neatly arranged clothes, Sakura quickly took off for the light house.

IN THE LIGHT HOUSE...

"It's also not here. Damn it!" Sakura cursed and when she curses it only means things have escalated from dire to don't come near if you want your head to stay on top of your neck worse.

"I know I left it here inserted at the lock of the door. Argghh!" Sakura yelled stomping her feet and throwing a tantrum of frustration.

"Wait...What if? What if somebody took it...argghh...no it can't be since no one comes here."

Just as her sentence ended the sound of tires disturbed the peaceful surroundings of the lighthouse.

"Finally for some peace." Syaoran looked at the light house looming ahead of him.

Everytime something is bothering him or when something is wrong he goes here in his personal haven. When he's here the outside world cease to exist. No one ever comes here. There is nothing but serenity and calmness in this place.

And with the thing inside his mind that keeps bothering him worse than an itch in places where there shouldn't be an itch there is no other place to be.

Syaoran got out of his car and started to walk towards the lighthouse his mood considerably lighter than before. Taking a deep breath of the salty sea breeze, Syaoran closed his eyes savoring the tranquility of the moment.

When he opened his eyes, a surprise met him. There was someone else in the lighthouse.

Could it be? Has she finally returned?

With his heart pounding in his chest Syaoran ran towards the lighthouse, towards the unknown person. He was already near the light house when the person turned...

"You! Why are you here?!"

Sakura turned around when she heard someone running towards her. To her great shock it was Eriol's cousin Syaoran the ice prince and he is currently not as icy as any ice prince should be.

In fact he was smoldering hot with his cheeks heightened with color, his hair disheveled from the wind making him look like he just woke up, and his eyes which was alive with emotion and oh yeah because he looks angry enough to kill.

Sakura was frozen on the spot her brain refusing to work and her body refusing to move.

Syaoran started to stalk Sakura and in a matter of few strides he was right in front of her.

Sakura can do nothing but just stare up at him.

"Why!? Why won't you get out of my head!?"

Sakura was speechless. The ice prince was thinking of her? Why would he be thinking of her? Sakura was puzzled at Syaoran's actions and more than that she was feeling giddy? Why would she feel giddy?

Syaoran who was pass the point of angry and sanity backed whom he thought to be 'his' Saule against the door trapping him between his arms.

"Even in this place!? Do you really like to make me like this!? Unbalanced and losing my control?" Syaoran ranted while staring at those green eyes resisting their pull no more.

"No matter how I try you keep coming back! Just a while ago you were grinning that stupid grin and now...Hah you are so stuck in my mind that I'm already creating images of you that I haven't seen before. Right now you even look more like a girl than a guy..."

Sakura gulped. She just remembered that the ice prince knows her as princess Tomoyo's protector, a lowly knight ready to sacrifice anything for her beloved princess.

"If you don't want to leave my mind then at least be decent. You really are trying to push my buttons aren't you? Will it kill you to wear a plain shirt and pants? Why do you have to wear such cute and incredelous things..." Syaoran continued staring at the spotted coat with ears in its hood that 'his' Saule is currently wearing.

Sakura is dumbfounded. Her brain could hardly process the things that the ice prince was saying to her with that sexy voice of his and with that hot look he gave her things are just getting scrambled inside her brain.

By now all of the frustration and tension has gone out of Syaoran. He sighed wearily and leaned his head on the door.

Sakura can feel Syaoran's breathing in her neck and it was not helping her already palpitating heart to relax.

"Amazing how much you're embedded inside my brain that now I can see you so clearly. I can even see each strand of your eyelashes that frame those damnable eyes."

Syaoran slowly raised his head to look at those eyes that has became his salvation and curse. Those eyes that are now in the face of this guy.

Hearing those words Sakura sucked in her breathe. Their faces are now inches away from each other and Sakura is already starting to feel faint. If not for the cold wind Sakura was sure that her face would have already exploded with the heat rising from it.

"You know I really like how you look right now startled and almost afraid with your pupils dilated. It makes me want to pounce on you..."

Seeing the strand of 'his' Saule's hair escape from his hood Syaoran caught it and wind it in his fingers.

"Amazing I can even feel you..."

Sakura's heart was already skittering not only because of nervousness but also because of other unidentifiable feelings but what happened next made her heart jump, stumble, rollover, and more...

Savoring the silky feel of the strand of hair winded in his fingers Syaoran brought it to his face and inhaled its scent.

"...I like the smell of your hair. It's like sea incense...Hah I can even smell..."

And Syaoran finally realized his predicament as Sakura who couldn't help it anymore and with her heart thundering inside her chest made a small squeak.

Syaoran stared at Sakura blankly immobilized by shock of the reality that dawned on him.

"You look so different...I can feel you...I can even smell your scent...Yo-you...Are you...are you REAL?!"

X3...X3...X3

_Oh no! Syaoran unwittingly confessed? How will Sakura take it all in? What will Syaoran do now that he realized he exposed himself? What actions will he take against Sakura AKA Saule?_

_well i really think that i somewhat made Syaoran appear twisted in this chapter...well anyways reviews guys... (^o^)_


	9. A Flood of Catastrophes

**_STOP!_**

**_Ehem...Just in case you haven't read the new chapter 8 and you're asking why this chapter has chapter 10 written on top it's because this really is chapter 10...gomen mina _ ...I actually without thinking and warning fused chapters 1 and 2 so really sorry for misunderstanding_**

**_And also chapter 8 is really chapter 9...it is not a rewritten version of chapter 8 so..._**

**_Anyways I maybe just paranoid thinking that you haven't read it and you know leaving reviews will really be appreciated the reviews for the last chapters were..._**

**_Well that's about that hope you enjoy this chapter..._**

**_X3...X3...X3_**

Chapter 10

Sakura and Syaoran were both frozen in place Syaoran's accusations and both their sanity blown away by the wind. It was like a spell was cast in this fairytale like place making the time stand still.

The sea breeze was buffeting them but neither was paying heed or was making a move. They were just staring at each other. Green eyes meeting dark brown ones.

With the setting sun in the background and the crooning of the waves of the sea the moment became almost magical...

Without knowing what she was doing Sakura raised her hand and slowly touched Syaoran's cheek with her fingertips.

Without understanding why, Syaoran did not cringe from the contact but what he wasn't ready for was his reaction to that simple touch.

When the tips of that person's fingers grazed his cheeks a myriad of emotions were invoked from deep inside him, happiness, a tightening in his chest, panic and most of all an overwhelming desire of something and more much much more.

Instinctively both of them closed their eyes...

.

.

.

.

.

ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME!

...and like a rock going through a colorful glass window the moment was shattered in an instant.

Syaoran's eyes jerked opened. Realizing what almost happened he quickly withdrew his hands and took a step back like he was burned.

Covering his blushing face with the back of his hand, Syaoran quickly retreated and fled like Bob Marley chased by shampoo.

Sakura just stared at the ice prince running away. With her trembling knees unable to support her weight anymore Sakura leaned in the light house door and slid down the floor.

What in the name of all that's holy just happened!?

ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME!

With her heart still thudding painfully in her chest and her hands shaking Sakura answered her phone.

"Sakura!" It was Meiling shouting in a voice that does not need the phone's speakers to be turned on.

Sakura flinched at the phone that she was holding rubbing her ears unsure of how much damage her eardrums suffered.

"Sakura, finally we were trying to reach you for like forever. Don't go disappearing from the face of the earth like that again!"

Sakura sighed while rubbing her throbbing temples. She really has to give it to her friend to know the exact and perfect time to call her.

"What's up Mei? Is there any problem? Or is there a new catastrophe heading my way?" Sakura said. Knowing Mei there is always a reason for these perfect timing calls and usually those reasons don't bode well for her.

"Oh come on Sakura. Don't be such a fuddy duddy. We were just checking up on you..."

"Yeah right like the starnose mole is really cute in reality..."

"Well...now that you mention stars. Wanna know someone who is about to become a star..."

"What!? What about stars?" Sakura asked not understanding anything at this point. With the hangover from the liquor and someone's dark brown eyes her brain is just not up to the task of taking in anything at the moment.

"Here give me the phone. I will be the one to tell her." Tomoyo said snatching the phone away from Mei making her friend pout like a baby.

"Hello Sakura? It's me Tomoyo." "What is going on Tomoyo? and what's with this stars stuff?"

"Well about that. We have to talk. We're here at Mei's place. Why don't you come over and we'll explain things when you get here."

Sakura sighed again. Just how much insanity can one person take to complete a day?

"Is it really important Tomoyo? I mean can't it wait for tomorrow?"

"Well...it's a bit of an emergency...uhm something about Saule came up."

Sakura smacked her forehead. It was her alter ego again. Exactly what is it with her other identity that's making her a prime target for freaky shows.

"All right. Just give me abit and I will be there in a jiffy."

AT MEI'S PLACE...

"You what!?" Sakura asked Mei incredelously.

"Sakura...Are-are you okay?" Tomoyo asked Sakura with such a worried expression that Sakura forced herself to take a deep breath to calm down.

"Bu-but Tomoyo..." Sakura stuttered not believing her luck. Ever since she came home, disaster followed by another disaster keep coming at her.

"Don't worry sweetie. It's not like some major ass kicking thing to do. " Meiling said waving away the situation as something nothing more than a trivial matter.

Sakura just answered back with a stare that made Meiling flinch and squirm.

"Okay I know I shouldn't have gotten you...I mean us in this messy situation but what can I say I'm just human a weak human. I was up against a monster."

Tomoyo sighed Mei can be quite dramatic sometimes.

"What do you mean a monster? It was just Yukito niichan."

"Exactly. It was the ultimate monster of cuteness who shoots rainbow lasers. Compared to his pleading eyes Tomoyo's puppy dog eyes is like the glare of death. He was like this when he asked me..." Meiling got off her bed to demonstrate the terrifying abilities of the ultimate monster of cuteness Yukito.

"Come on Mei just this one favor. Pleaseeee..." Mei said in imitation of Yukito's voice.

"Bu-but...I-I-I..." Mei said now back in her original voice and facing the other side.

"The concert's for charity and there's no way we can perform without a lead singer."

Jumping back to the left..."But why Saule? Don't you have any other poor soul to convince? And why ask me?"

Jumping back to right..."Well Saule's last performance was just incredible and I know you can convince him. If there is anyone who is the best in convincing people that would be you."

Jumping back to the left... "Well when you put it that way...I know I'm good but you don't really have to rub it in...And besides being this good usually gets me into trouble...oh fine. I'll try convincing him...it's for charity and all..."

On the side Sakura and Tomoyo were both giving Meiling a drool stare, for charity indeed.

Jumping back to the right... "Really!? You're the best Mei. I know I can count on you."

"...and then he gave me a bear hug. Imagine how I felt with that hug after he gave me that pleading look. The look was enough to make me even agree to jump over a bridge for him but the hug was the knock out secret and that wasn't even the end of it. He also gave me that killer smile with sparkles in the background. What can I do? It was a total overkill." Meiling said dramatically slumping back to the bed looking like a defeated player who fought till death.

Sakura and Tomoyo just looked at each other. It's not that they don't blame Meiling for agreeing, they do well partly. She should have been stronger and sterner but an image of Yukito with his ultimate smile came into mind. They both sighed.

"One can never win against that guy huh." Sakura said thinking of how cute Yukito must have looked pleading and a wave of uncontrollable giddiness followed.

"Yes. Yukito niichan can be very scary sometimes. It's a good thing that he is what he is. Imagine if Yukito niichan was other than his usual self. What if he is actually sinister and evil..."

and an image of a dark Yukito came to mind complete with the dark cape, lightning in the background, opera like music, and maniacal laughter.

"You know how that image seems so wrong." Meiling said frowning at the bubble image of the evil Yukito that the three of them conjured.

The three girls looked at each other and sighed. It was far more possible for the devil Mephisto Pheles to turn into pink haired unicorn than their Yukito niichan to turn into an evil dark lord poised to take over the world.

"Fine. What will I do this time?" Sakura said giving up on the idea of any form of escape.

Meiling grinning ear to ear looked at Sakura like she was a turkey served at thanksgiving.

"Well...The concert's in one week so niichan said the band has to rehearse overtime and practice starts tomorrow..." Meiling said smiling sheepishly.

"Tomorrow!" Sakura yelled. Thinking of her recent lucky streak what else can she expect.

"Sakura...I'm sorry for all of these. If I did not ask you to become my knight..." Tomoyo clasped Sakura's hand in hers and looked at her with watery eyes.

Sakura smiled at her friend and ruffled her hair.

"Tomoyo you don't have to say sorry. It was my decision to come to your aid and be your knight and I don't regret that decision. I may complain and say things but in the end I will always be by your side so don't cry anymore. What kind of knight will I be if I make my dear princess cry."

Still smiling Sakura wiped away Tomoyo's tears. Tomoyo smiled back at Sakura. There is no other person more perfect than Sakura to be her knight and if her knight wishes for her to dry her tears, she is more than glad to do so.

On the side Meiling watched the scene unfold in front of her with narrowed eyes.

"You know guys every time you do that, you always make me feel weird. Continue doing that and I just might turn into a witch and give princess Tomoyo a poisoned apple and take away her knight..."

"Mei!" Tomoyo gasped horrified at the thought that someone might take away her knight.

"Yes yes your highness. You don't need to get your knickers in a twist for I know it needs a more sinister being to be able to sway your loyal knight. However, back to the main topic so Sakura are you going to the rehearsal tomorrow?"

Turning to Sakura's direction, Meiling asked for her friend's confirmation.

"Are you giving me choice?" Sakura replied.

Meiling smiled mischievously and shook her head.

"Well...not exactly..."

Sakura sighed. Come hell or high waters she was ready for everything.

"I knew you would say that...If that's the case then let's get this show on the road."

**x3...x3...x3**

**_What!? Saule will now be part of the Moonflower band? and Yukito personally asked for him!? and in the horizon a storm is brewing with the ice prince stirring it...Who will engulf the knight's heart in a whirlwind of love?_**

**_Reading my look forward synopsis it is kinda sappy...but well...again guys reviews please would really really appreciate reviews...and i hope you enjoyed this chapter... (=^_^=)_**


	10. A Pair of Devils

_Okay so chap 10 is up...this will be a wee bit long but hopefully you can last through it...still hope you enjoy this chapter (=^_^=)_

_X3...X3...X3_

People just love a good gossip and Tomoyo hitched with a guy who happens to be the drop dead gorgeous personification of the ideal Sir Lancelot is nothing but good ol' delicious gossip that everyone wants to savor. Throw in a bit more spice like the week one love affair prince as dare I say it…the third party (gasp) in the most talk about in town love story makes not just a delicious gossip but mouth watering scandal worthy of month long dissection.

As it is talk about Tomoyo's mysterious knight is already spreading and flying all across the tables of the Park, theories and speculation that range from probable…

"….You see I have this friend who heard from her little sister who has this best friend who comes to this salon which has this hairdresser who knows someone from the entertainment business and she says that the new guy is a member of an upcoming boy band…"

To ridiculous…

"He is the son of a billionaire's mistress! According to my reliable source the first family consists of all daughters so the head of the family is planning to make him a successor but of course the legal family wouldn't have any of it so in order to strengthen his position and gain acceptance he plans to get the only daughter of the Daidouji empire!"

To what-the-hell-dude-are-you-in-drugs-extreme…

"Honestly they have this legend about a love slave trapped in a book that you can summon. If I'm not mistaken, that dashing knight is the slave in the book. No wonder he seems so magical and ethereal…"

But the question still remains in everyone's mind…Who the hell is he!?

"Saule!"

Yukito shooting off the stage like a rocket collided with Sakura AKA Saule crushing her in a bone breaking bear hug.

"Saule! I thought you wouldn't come. I'm so glad you agreed to become our band's vocalist."

Murmurs rippled throughout the crowd. Speak of the devil the enigmatic knight has finally come to the scene and with another bomb to explode it seems.

The ladies who have previously been lucky to be in the scene when Sakura AKA Saule debuted in the Park sighed at how drop dead gorgeous he is. The others who only have heard of the mysterious knight from the spreading rumors were gawking open mouthed at him. So there was actually someone who can exude such don't-worry-I'll-catch-when-you-fall aura.

Meiling who was at first mesmerized by the hug happening in front her tapped Yukito's shoulder to get his attention.

"Uh…nii-chan you need Saule to sing for your band right?" Yukito who finally paid attention nodded in response.

"You know…he can't do that if he's not breathing anymore right?" Yukito nodded again in response…

And Yukito immediately let go of Sakura AKA Saule who is now gasping for breath.

"Ah….sorry sorry I did not mean to…I-I was just too excited and relieved…I'm sorry…"

Yukito was saying sorry and panicking at the same time turning right and left looking totally like a cute helpless kid. Sakura who was now breathing properly can't help but smile. Alas there is no denying the power of the cuteness monster that was Yukito.

"It's okay sempai. You don't have to worry. I have already given my word and besides Tomoyo is cheering me on. I want to give my best for her."

And all the girls including Meiling sighed at that. Ah…such sweetness. Sakura AKA Saule is once again the perfect knight with sparkles in the background.

"Oy Yukito stop smothering the guy and get your asses up here already."Someone shouted from the stage.

"So…let's go." The crowd stares followed the trio as they walked towards the stage.

Saule has just climbed up the stage when he suddenly found himself under the scrutiny of someone. He was inspecting him like he was a prime rib product in the freezer section.

"Well, well, what do we have here…So you're Tomoyo's boyfriend huh? I must say I understand why she chose you. Such a cute little thing aren't you. You know I like you. Wanna go out with me? Oh yeah I'm Takashi Yamazaki by the way the ever suave bass guitarist of the Moonflower band."

Takashi said and extended a hand to Saule a few seconds before he went flying 10 feet off the ground or at least as high as the ceiling of the Park will allow.

"Stay away from Saule you pervert! Saule don't ever let yourself be alone with that creepy guy okay!"

Saule was speechless. He just nodded as response to Meiling who was now enclosing her in a fierce protective hug.

"It's okay. He was just kidding. Well most of the time and he's just like that because he thinks you're cute. He means no harm really." Yukito said waving off the oddity who was now starting to stir somewhere in the floor.

Apparently the Moonflower drummer is famous for being a cuteness addict weirdo who likes anyone or anything as long as they are cute. That is why maybe he and Yukito are quite close.

Meiling who was still not satisfied with Yukito's assurance was still sending death glares towards Takashi.

"Ah…what I mean Mei is that I promise that nothing will happen to Saule. I will personally protect him."

Inner Sakura: DOKI…

Sakura AKA Saule: "It's okay Mei. I can protect myself. You don't have to worry."

Saule said while patting Meiling's head and smiling that lopsided smile. Meiling immediately let go of Saule to stop the oncoming nosebleed from the devastating smile.

"So shall we start the rehearsal?" Yukito looked back at Saule and smiled sheepishly.

"Well we're still one member short. We uh…also lack a lead guitarist and I'm waiting for a certain someone who will be the replacement. I know it's a long shot that he will come but I'm still hoping…Oh here he is…"

Saule immediately turned to look at the bar's entrance to see who the band's new guitarist would be. As the person Yukito is waiting for entered the Park Sakura felt her heart swoop down her feet and come back up again and start doing cartwheels.

Walking towards the stage looking more like a runway model with no cares in the world than anyone had a right to be was none other than the ice prince Syaoran Li.

As Syaoran reached the stage he slowly looked up and met Sakura AKA Saule's stare.

"So you're the new band vocalist."

Saule who is now totally in Sakura mode all thoughts of pretending to be Tomoyo's knight forgotten was frozen in shock. She tried to speak but no sound is coming out of her mouth.

On the side Meiling gasped. This was totally unexpected. Who knew that the ice prince would actually agree to be part of something like a band.

"Seriously, you are the new lead guitarist!?"

Syaoran turned to look at Meiling making her blush and fidget nothing like the direct stare of the famed ice prince to unsettle the heart of any fangirl.

"So the princess really has abandoned the knight to have dinner with the prince…"

Syaoran's words hang in the air. It took a few more seconds for its meaning to set in.

"What!? Tomoyo is having dinner with the one week love affair prince!?" Meiling shouted stunned.

Tomoyo did not tell them that. All that she said was that she will be having an important dinner with her parents. Now that she thought about it something like this have already happened. They should have figured it out when she said that it was a dinner with her parents.

"Did she say anything to you Sak-I mean Saule?" "Huh…W-what? I mean no…she-she did not say anything to me"

Sakura's thoughts were still in turmoil. She barely processed the thing about Tomoyo not telling them about having dinner with the one week love affair prince. All that is going on her head right now are flashes of what happened the last time the she and the ice prince met, the lighthouse, the intensity of his stare, the feel of his breath in her ears…

"Uh…I…excuse me but can I…I just have to go to the bathroom…I-I'll be back…" "Oh…okay."

As Saule rushed to the bathroom, Syaoran followed him with his stare looking like a predator waiting for the perfect timing to pounce on his prey.

"Is he alright? Saule looks a bit sick." Yukito turning to Meiling asked. "Sh-I mean he's okay. He'll be fine. Um…nii-chan I just have to make an emergency call. I'll also be back."

Meiling quickly rushed outside the bar to call Tomoyo to confirm things. No that it really needs confirmation.

"Uh did something happen that I missed?" Yukito asked Takashi who just smiled.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TOWN…

"Can you repeat that son?"

Everyone in the dining table was shocked from Eriol's declaration but the one who was the most surprised was Tomoyo. She never thought that he will actually uphold his side of the agreement.

"I deeply apologize for what I ask Madame Daidouji but an agreement like this seems unfair for me and especially to your daughter Tomoyo. Marriage is quite a serious matter. It means to be tied to someone forever and I think that such a thing is quite unproductive and will only bring pain for both parties if one of them _already has someone special…_"

Tomoyo chocked on her drink when she heard Eriol's last words. It almost felt like he was mocking and baiting her and as much as she hates to admit it, it was working.

Her heart was beating fast. How in the world will she explain Saule to her mother? _Oh mom I actually have a boyfriend his name is Saule and you don't have to worry because she's actually Sakura in disguise…_The situation was totally hopeless…

Tomoyo slowly looked up to see Eriol's reaction. What she saw shocked her. She thought that he would be smiling that devilish smile and that he will be looking at her challenging her to say something but instead his eyes were cold and distant.

"Preposterous! What are you saying that marriage should be based on love? Ideas like that can only be spouted by an immature person like you! I am sorry about my son. He still has a lot to learn in life. He's still too young. Please ignore what he just said…"

Tomoyo can't believe what she was witnessing. The one week love affair prince who could make any girl come skittering with just a crook of his finger actually has some problems like this.

"Now now Mr. Hiragizawa, don't be so harsh. Seeing your son's expression I think that he has thought about this a lot. In that case I want to know young man, is there already someone that you like?" Tomoyo's mother asked Eriol directly.

This time the one week love affair prince was back to his normal self, smiling that come what may smile and looking totally unflappable.

"I may not look like it but I…It seems that lady luck is not on my side on this one. I still have yet to find that person."

Tomoyo's mother smiled. She is starting to understand the situation.

"You are quite a charming young man, aren't you? So what you're saying is, is that my daughter already has someone that she cherishes and that you don't want to get in her way of happiness?"

Tomoyo's head snapped in her mother's direction. And to think that she was starting to see the bastard in a new light, all this time he has this secret agenda.

"I…mo-mother…" Tomoyo stuttered. What to do? She was already panicking. Did her mother found out about their secret plan? But that can't be. How could she?

On the side Eriol was enjoying the panicked expression on Tomoyo's face. She really is cute when she's embarrassed but the game has just barely begun…

"No ma'am I don't think so. On the contrary, I find your daughter interesting." "Really? I may be biased as a mother but I think that there is no better lady than my daughter. Don't you agree?"

Tomoyo felt a shiver coming down her spine as Eriol faced her with a playful smile on his lips.

"She's an interesting contradiction. She's gentle yet strong and I believe that if she ever commits to someone she will protect and be with that person to the very end. That is why I would like to know her more, spend more time with her, and if possible to be, if I may use your words ma'am the person that she cherishes…"

Tomoyo felt her mouth drop. He is a demon and if she can't run fast enough and find an escape he will surely swallow her whole.

Sonomi Daidouji laughed at the words of the confident young man in front her. She was right with her choice. Indeed the Hiragizawa heir was an interesting person and he is just exactly the perfect match for her precious albeit straight laced daughter.

"Well I don't think that is a bad idea. I agree that both of you should know each other more before anything else. What do you think Mr. and Mrs. Hiragizawa?"

The Hiragizawas looked at each other skeptically. Really something like this is such a bother. The wedding between their children is something that will strengthen the bond between the two companies nothing more but since Sonomi Daidouji thinks that their children knowing each other is a good thing then what else can they do but agree.

"If you think that that is for the best then why not? After all for a partnership to work there should be some level of understanding."

"Very true. Ah…we will be hosting a charity masquerade ball a week from now. Why don't you start from there? Tomoyo still needs an escort don't you dear?"

AFTER THE DINNER…

"What exactly are you planning!? And what is the meaning of this!?" Tomoyo confronted Eriol. It was so stupid of her to believe that he'll actually hold up to his end of the agreement.

"What are you talking about princess? I did what we agreed upon, I called off our engagement." Eriol answered with that cocky smile in place.

"I…then what's with the I-want-to-know-her-more scheme. I could hardly believe that you are actually interested in me and haven't you understood it yet, I already have a boyfriend!"

"That you're mother does not know of by the way…"

Tomoyo can't think of anything to say. It was true after all her mother does not know about her boyfriend because in the first place she really doesn't have one but to admit it to this idiot she'd rather douse herself in kerosene and light a match.

"Got you didn't I princess? But why are you so worried?"

Eriol slowly stalked Tomoyo until she was backed in a corner. She can hear her heart hammering in her chest. The one week love affair prince has her trapped with that sinister look in his eyes and a smile that she grudgingly admit in the very back of her mind can make her heart flutter… a bit.

Slowly Eriol hooked a finger under Tomoyo's chin and raised her face until their eyes met.

"Afraid that you'll actually fall for me?"

Tomoyo gulped. Heaven help her from the things to come.

BACK IN THE PARK WHERE ANOTHER DEMON IS STARTING TO SHOW HIS TRUE FORM…

Sakura was getting dizzy from thoughts whirling inside her head and the rapid pounding of heart from all the tension. Of all people that Yukito can probably recruit to be the new band guitarist why does it have to be the ice prince?

For heaven's sake, wasn't their last encounter enough for a traumatic experience that they have to meet so soon? And how can he act like that, cool and unperturbed like nothing happened? Oh yeah because he's the ice prince duh…but still it was so unfair how is it that's she's tied into knots while he was all calm and almost borcomposed.

"…Do you really like to make me like this!? Unbalanced and losing my control?"

The ice prince words echoed through Sakura's mind. Unbalance and losing control…yeah right. Really what she needs right now is a breather. How can she face people let alone cute and adorable Yukito-niichan with all these things bothering her mind?

Sakura just reached the washroom when she realized another dilemma. What door will she go through? Through the right one or the left one? If she used the girl's bathroom people there might freak out and even if she is currently the famed knight the ladies will not let pass this transgression on dangerous grounds but then again they may act the opposite and pounce on him but no…then the one on the left?

Sakura shuddered at the thought. As it is she is now in enough shock and the thought of seeing things she dare not imagine might send her straight to catatonic state.

Can things get anymore worse than this? Sakura was just about to knock her head on the nearest wall out of hopelessness and maybe a bit of insanity when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her through a side door into a dark room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura can't believe her eyes standing in front of her with eyes that are cold as ice was the ice prince himself Syaoran and he has that look makes her want to run if only her legs would move.

"You…we need to talk."

Sakura can't do anything but nod. Chancing a side glance, Sakura checked how far she is from the door and freedom and sanity and breathable air.

However, her action was not missed by Syaoran who suddenly grabbed Saule's shirt front and pinned him to the wall.

"Didn't I just say that we need to talk. If you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you don't try anything stupid like trying to escape…"

Oh this is entirely a different matter. Sakura is now starting to panic. The ice prince might be totally gorgeous but he has some serious issues. The last time that they met he was all over her and was even whispering…things and now he was looking like he's about to pound her into pieces what with him grabbing her shirt and…

The ice prince grabbed her shirt! Then that means his hands are currently…and Sakura looked down to where Syaoran's hands are currently located…

"Let go!" Sakura pushed Syaoran with all her might and ran towards the other direction away from Syaoran and away from the door.

Syaoran was shocked from the guy's action and his, unbalanced and losing control indeed but he can't back down now. If things get out of hand…he has to clear things out.

Syaoran started stalking Saule into a corner.

"When I say…" Syaoran takes one step forward while Sakura takes one step backward.

"…we need to talk…" Syaoran takes another step forward and Sakura a step backward.

"…I mean…" another step forward and Sakura bumped into a table behind her…

"…we will talk…" and they were toe to toe barely an inch away from each other.

Sakura felt her chest tighten and her heart about to explode. She needs to escape. With great effort Sakura pushed Syaoran and made a dash for the door.

CRASH! And Sakura found herself on top of the table with her hands pinned above her head and the ice prince looming on top of her.

"Are you stupid or just plain dumb? Do you really think that I will let you escape just like that?"

Sakura was barely breathing. The budding panic a while ago has now escalated to full blown alarm. Whoever said that he's an ice prince must be deluded. Syaoran is not an ice prince, he is an Emperor of the Night, a person who belongs to the darkness and enjoys torturing and playing with people.

"What happened in the light house, I want you to forget about it, no take it as if it never happened…do not misunderstand…I am not…what you think I am…" "What…insane a lunatic…"

Syaorn smiled at her words. Thinking back his thoughts indeed were not that of a normal sane person.

"Who knows…maybe…" There was sadness in his eyes. It was well hidden behind the coldness but it was there.

Her thoughts must be really muddled up because Sakura forgot all about the panic inside her and she has this sudden incomprehensible urge to comfort him. That expression in his eyes it was a familiar expression and somehow, somehow she wanted to make it disappear.

"Why…why did you do it…and why-why are you so sad?"

Syaoran was taken aback by the guy's reaction. What was that tenderness, concern? It was almost like he was seeing through him and this infuriated him. Who does he think he is?

"You are asking me for reasons? Why would I explain myself to you? And you said I am sad…ah what's this you're worried about me…"

Syaoran tightened his hold on Saule's wrist that Sakura flinched from the pain. He then slowly lowered his head to look at those green eyes that for some incomprehensible reason is now shining with concern, understanding? Their faces are now so close that Sakura can feel Syaoran's breath fan her face.

His eyes are now smoldering with intense emotions and for the first time since all of this started to happen, she felt afraid. The Emperor of the Night has now been totally unleashed and he was hungry and ready to devour the nearest prey.

"Just now…that expression on your face…somehow…I like it…"

CREAK. The door to the storage room suddenly opened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yukito froze at the storage room entrance and stared at the scene front of him trying to understand the situation…

Syaoran pinning Saule's hands…

Saule on top of a table…Syaoran on top of him

Syaoran's face on top of Saule's face…close, too close…

"Uh…I-I…uh…uhmm…hmmm…"

Slowly Syaoran turned his face towards Yukito.

"Nii-chan can you kindly leave you are interrupting something really good here..."

_X3...X3...X3_

_What Yukito witnessed something? How will he take it all in? What exactly is Eriol planning? and How will Syaoran and Sakura progress from this? Look forward for more exciting encounters..._

_...'I promise to come back so please wait for me'... that was the promise made...with the lighthouse she will be guided back to this beach back to my arms..._


	11. Fateful Meetings?

_Hello everyone sorry for the looooooooooooong wait for the update. It's just that recently my brain cells are starting to dry up one by one...(-_-)_

_Anyways...I really need your comments guys especially for the male characters Syaoran and Eriol cause I'm not sure if I'm building them up right..._

_And you may not really like this chapter but hope you survive through it. It's kinda long but hope again that you'll still enjoy...So to the story then.._

_X3...X3...X3_

"Woah! That's just creepy dude. Since when did the infamous Ice Prince become Mr. Sunshine? What dark and sinister event has taken place that has you grinning and HUMMING…for real!?"

Syaoran covered his face with the back of his hand to hide the embarrassing slip, the grin changing to a frown. He did not realize that he was grinning or for the sake of sanity…humming. It was not natural but then again ever since that day he has been different, out of this world strange.

Taking his eyes off his glass mermaid, Syaoran turned to look at his cousin who as always just barged into his room.

"Nothing just interesting things…" "Interesting huh…" Eriol said folding his hands across his chest while looking at his cousin pensively. Unperturbed, Syaoran met his cousin's gaze without flinching. "Yes interesting but not as interesting as seeing you being led along by a girl, an innocent type at that."

A vein popped in Eriol's forehead. His cousin really knows how to push his buttons but he held himself back. Something is different about his cousin. He was not quite sure but there is something going on with Syaoran but that aside the idea of him being led by a girl, ridiculous.

Suddenly Tomoyo's face flashed in his mind. Eriol smiled wickedly. That girl, her embarrassed expression was so cute and adorable that he wanted to ravish her on the spot and be damned if he would let any pathetic knight to get in his way.

"Me being led along by Daidouj-" Eriol laughed. "-That is just hilarious. Besides I just broke up our engagement…"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Eriol's statement. "You broke up the engagement? Eriol…I didn't know that she can affect you this much…"

Eriol was so startled at Syaoran's words that his hand which he was using to lean on a table slipped and he almost fell flat on the floor. "W-what do you mean that she can affect me this much?"

Syaoran gave his cousin a questioning look. "The breaking up of the engagement, wasn't it a declaration of war? I know you Eriol. You are not the type to just easily let go of something…"

Eriol smirked. His cousin knows him so well it is kind of scary. "Just as you said I'm not the type to just easily take a slight and let go," Eriol sighed. "And now you already know about my plans. Bummer, I was even trying for a grand effect but you seem to have figured it all out…"

Syaoran gave his cousin a pitying look.

"No I haven't really figured it all out. Besides why would I bother exerting my brain cells for such trivial things? Wouldn't it be more exciting to see what you would do next rather than know all about it in advance? It would be very much like watching a tv drama."

Another vein popped in Eriol's forehead. His cousin is in his itchy mood. "Touchy today aren't we, having quite a kick with my dilemma? Now that you have enjoyed my misfortune isn't it time for me to hear your side of the story?" Eriol said expectantly.

Now he was sure that something happened to his cousin. Syaoran is not famous as an ice prince for nothing. He really is an ice prince unfeeling, uncaring, a person who does not give a damn about anything happening in his surroundings. If something comes up, the best that he can get out of him is a grunt but now he is kicking his ass over this being-led-by-an-innocent-girl-sorry affair.

Syaoran just smirked at Eriol's expectant look and returned to looking at his glass mermaid with his hand supporting his chin and with his index finger rubbing his lower lip, looking like he was about to resume an interrupted conversation with the mythical creature.

"I already told you didn't I. Nothing much has happened just interesting things…just interesting…" "Interesting my ass…"

SOMEWHERE ACROSS TOWN IN SOMEONE'S BEDROOM…

Sakura has been staring at her ceiling for more than an hour now trying to get some sleep but it seems that sleep is proving to be elusive. Sakura sighed and turned to her side hoping that the change of position might somehow make her drowsy and finally let her sleep.

Unconsciously she reaches for her wrist and rubs it right where the ice prince held her as he pinned her in the table. The ice prince…what exactly is the deal with him. First he comes for her telling her to get out of his mind and then now he suddenly attacks her telling her to forget everything that has happened. Talk about crazy.

"Hah! It's not like I did anything to him to be stuck in his mind and who the hell wants to remember something so awkward." Sakura sighed and started to rub her wrist more vigorously. "And it's not like I can tell anybody about that. I mean everyone knows me as Saule the knight. If I tell people about what happened in the light house my reputation will be in ruins. That Emperor of the Night who does he think he is to do something like that to me!? He's insane! He is totally out of his mind. A complete knucklehead…OUCH!"

Sakura realized what she was doing to her wrist, the wrist that the insane knucklehead Emperor of the Night had held. Letting go of her raw wrist, Sakura sighed and turned to face the ceiling again.

"But why did he look so sad?" Sakura said remembering those hazel eyes that at first seem to be so cold they could freeze anyone they chance to lay upon but beneath those layers of frost is a world of hurt. It was the look of someone who had enough, someone who is utterly defeated.

"What made you this way?" Sakura sighed. This will be a long night.

THE NEXT DAY

"This is just great. Of all days to run out of supplies, why does it have to be today? I didn't have a wink of sleep last night…"

Sakura trudged along the aisles of the grocery like a zombie dark clouds following along her wake. The other shoppers are uneasily eyeing her carefully as if she might turn rabid and chase them for their brains any second. Suddenly Sakura stopped in the middle of the aisle her face brightening making little children scurry away in fright.

"Hmmm…I want to eat something sweet right now, the kind that melts in the mouth… strawberry cake, I want to eat a strawberry cake! Strawberries!" Sakura quickly made a sharp turn with her cart zooming away oblivious to the overturned carts of other shoppers and toppled can towers that littered her path to sweetness.

Sakura skidded to a stop a few meters away from the fruit section cart tires smoking leaving skid marks on the floor.

"Last stock! I have to get it!" Sakura was just about to take off and snatch away the last strawberries when someone came between her and the precious goodies.

"How dare he! Those are my strawberries!" Sakura fumed. Seeing red, Sakura hiked her sleeves up her arms preparing to fight for the sake of strawberry cake. Nobody and nobody can get between her and her strawberries. She waited for the right moment to strike. As the infuriating man turned towards her, she leaped for his throat but sanity return midway as she realized who that infuriating man is...

"Emperor of the Night!"

During that millisecond as Sakura was floating in the air midway towards Syaoran's throat flashes of possibilities of what will happen once the Emperor of the Night finds out about her secret went before her eyes…blackmail, slavery, torture, MURDER…

(=_=)WARNING: Sugar and sleep deprivation combination is bad for your health. It causes temporary insanity and raving mad behavior. Never forget your needed daily intake of sweets and 8-hours of sleep…_Just a healthy reminder^^ _(=_=)

With the skill that defies physics and common sense Sakura changes direction in midair and charges towards the nearest magazine rack and hides behind the first magazine she can get her hands on. Of all obstacles to get in her way, why does it have to be him? Is she cursed or what!? For goodness sake all she wants is ingredients for a strawberry cake can't she do anything without any exciting things happening.

Syaoran has just grabbed the last strawberries when he suddenly felt a dark-spine-tingling murderous intent sent in his direction. He quickly turned around to see the source of the killer aura. There was something that flashed across his line of vision but he saw no one suspicious.

"Must be my imagination." Syaoran shrugged and left carrying the strawberries that Sakura was craving for.

Behind the magazine Sakura watched the Emperor of the Night surreptitiously as he walked away with her precious strawberries in tow.

Sakura felt like crying or better yet running towards the Emperor of the Night to snatch the strawberries but that was unthinkable. If she did that who knows what he will do to her? After their last encounter any form of contact if not a matter of life and death is out of the question but then again the issue of her strawberry cake is a matter of life and death.

Sakura groaned. Her strawberries she needs them. Her strawberry cake how will she bake her strawberry cake? By hook or by crook in the name of all that is sweet dark and sinful she will have them.

"I've heard that some women do read such magazines but I have never met one of them. You my lady are quite shall I say daring to be making such a statement in such a place."

Sakura growled. She was more than pissed and desperate at the moment what with her strawberries getting farther away from her. What the hell does this other guy care if she reads a magazine in the middle of a grocery store? It was not illegal. And what the hell is wrong with the magazine that she was holding right now?

…And a few minutes for shocking realization to sink in…

Sakura felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen as she came face to face with a voluptuous woman sprawled in a bed wearing something skimpy that it made no difference at all.

"Ah…So she's this issues centerfold huh. Well she has nice curves after all."

Sakura felt her brain and soul slipping away into the cold atmosphere generated by the excellent air conditioning of the mall. With what seems to be temporary devil possession and numb hands trembling still holding the magazine like a rusty doll with springs scattering all over Sakura slowly turned towards the source of the voice that she can hear.

When she completed the turn and saw the face of the witness of the most embarrassing moment in her life, she almost lost consciousness.

Sakura's face quickly undergone a quick color transition from pink to red to scarlet to crimson and finally to gray as she turned into a complete stone statue in the middle of the grocery store.

"I…hope I didn't embarrass you there. Don't worry I won't tell anybody about this. Eriol by the way…Hiragizawa Eriol and I think that you are one hell of an interesting lady miss…"

It was none other than the One-Week-Love-Affair-Prince hands outstretched with a ten megawatt smile and look that screams…I am not interested in you…I am really into you.

Sakura tried opening her mouth to speak but all that she can get out is a squeak and damn the stupid One Week Love Affair prince for smiling as if he thinks that was cute.

Taking a deep breath with the last of her consciousness Sakura squared her shoulders and looked at Eriol directly acting like her situation is just trivial while trying not to quaver and run in the other direction.

"I believe that this is the 20th century and if I am not mistaken reading magazines is not in any way illegal and besides what I'm doing is research."

Eriol can't help but smile at what he heard, research indeed. "And may I ask what this research is all about if you don't mind."

Trying to appear outraged Sakura replied acidly. "It's a research on the gender bias you close-minded apemales have against females and how we should behave. It seems I've already gathered enough information and if you'll excuse me I have a lot more things to do."

And like a queen who was irked by a mere peasant, Sakura closed the magazine, dropped it back to the rack and gracefully walked back to her cart wheeling it away all this time trying not to hyperventilate and just simply lose it.

Eriol shook his head totally amused by the XXX magazine girl. If he only knew he could meet such a girl here he would have gone here every day and that mysterious Lady XXX Magazine, he wants to know more about her. She was not only cute with her auburn hair swaying in rhythm with her hips she was also interesting intriguing.

"Who are you?"

When Sakura turned another aisle away from that stupid One-Week-Love-Affair-Prince's line of sight she revved up the cart and dashed like crazy. With enough racks separating them Sakura finally heaved a sigh and slumped at her cart.

Why do these things have to happen to her? And why the hell such a magazine was in one of the racks in the grocery, THE GROCERY! What if a kid picks it up! And why why why does it have to be Eriol of all people.

This just proves it. She is cursed. Ever since she returned to this place nothing seems to be going her way and as they say no matter how bad your situation is right now it could only get worse and that is exactly what is happening to her.

"Uhm excuse me miss…Are you okay? Are you looking for something? If you need any help, I am here to be of any assistance."

Sakura sighed. She looked up to say thank you to the one who offered her help but as she saw his face she wanted to scream and cry. In front of her looking as cute and adorable as ever was the Monster of Cuteness himself, Yukito-niichan.

"I-I…I didn't know that you work here niichan…" And Sakura almost bit her tongue for saying such things. Right why not tell him who you are while you're at it.

Yukito inclined his head in puzzlement. "I'm sorry but who are you again? I hope I did not offend you. It's just that I'm not really good at remembering. I can be a little slow sometimes."

And thank god for that. As ever cutie niichan was as thick as he is cute.

"Ah…Sorry it's my fault. I mistook you for someone…someone that I know. I-I I hope I did not offend you." Sakura said while trying to muster a shaky fake laugh.

Yukito who was still pretty oblivious also laughed at their situation. "No. It's okay. It's okay. Well actually now that I look at you, you also kind of remind me of someone I know."

Sakura's heartbeat almost stopped at Yukito's words. Did he or did he not realize who she really is?

Then suddenly Yukito's face became close too close in fact. He was looking at her face tilting his head to the side. Sakura stopped breathing and was frozen on the spot.

It can't be. Will her secret be finally revealed? Why does it have to be revealed this way?

"You know you kind of look like that girl who has that rainbow horned eel for a pet in that kid show…" And a minute of silence with Sakura's mouth hanging open. "Anyway what are you looking for? Is there anything I can help you with?"

What exactly are the shows that this cute oniichan watches on TV? Sakura was almost afraid to know but thank god for small mercies such as making this cute niichan a total clueless slowpoke.

"Me! I was looking for…for strawberries! Yes that's it! I was looking for strawberries." "Strawberries? They are in the fruit section over there. If you want I can direct you..." Yukito said smiling. "Waaaaah…You can't…I mean there is no need. It's in the fruit section right? The strawberries are in the fruit section…of course…I'll be okay by myself thanks…ehe-he-he-he…goodbye"

And with that Sakura was off again rushing away from Yukito who was smiling and waving.

"Bye girl with a rainbow horned eel pet."…apparently still oblivious and clueless about everything.

Without stopping for anything else Sakura went directly to the counter to pay for everything and finally for escape. Who knew that a grocery store can be such a dangerous place?

"Thank you for shopping please come again."

Sure yeah back again to this hell surprise park of a grocery, not bloody likely. Well at least not until supply lasts which is not for another couple of days to say the least.

Syaoran was walking towards the mall's doors when suddenly like a nuclear bomb someone crashed into him sending groceries flying in all directions.

"Hey! Watch where you're going…" And Syaoran was rendered speechless…

The thing that crashed into him with the force of a herd of stampeding bulls was as it turns out a girl and she was currently scurrying all over picking up things. She has this spinning blank look like the neighbor's crazy dog was after her.

"Ah..here…" Syaoran not knowing what exactly to do handed the rest of the groceries to the girl who was still spaced out.

As Sakura grabbed the last grocery from the guy who was looking fuzzy, heck everyone's looking fuzzy right now and she couldn't care less. What matters now is that she can get away from this place. She dashed away to her car.

After clearing the smoke left behind by the weird girl, Syaoran walked to his car.

He was halfway there when he suddenly went to a full stop…

"Wait a minute that person…"

_X3...X3...X3_

_GASP! Saule's true form was seen by almost everyone! Did anyone recognize her or him or whatever!? And what's with Eriol's interest on Sakura!?...And finally What did Syaoran realized!? Look forward to the next update!_

_Although seriously I already know what will happen a week later in the story but what happens in between is still pretty much fuzzy so sorry again if it takes me long enough to update but still thank you for the continuous reading_** (*ᵜ*****)**


	12. Beware of the Emperor of the Night

**Ehem** **gomen for the delayed update and the short chapter but my computer had some problems so...although hope that you will still like this chapter and pls reviews really need them...**

**X3...X3...X3**

"That was great guys. Okay let's take a break."

Sakura heaved a big sigh of relief. Singing with a breast band wrapped around your chest constricting your lungs is not such a good idea. After singing all those songs she seriously needs some fresh air and she was just about to get some when she suddenly found herself surrounded by girls that is Saule the Knight's fangirls.

"That was great Saule-sama."

"Yeah. You were so totally cool back there."

"Oh Saule-sama your voice is just so cool and sexy. I can listen to it all day and still can't get enough of it."

Saule blinked several times and gathered his thoughts before replying to his gushing fans.

"I wasn't very confident with my voice since it has been a while since I last sang this much but I'm glad that you liked it." Saule said with a small smile and sparkles in the background causing his fan girls to be momentarily stunned with glassy eyed looks. A state which quickly changed to frenzied one.

"You don't have to worry about anything Saule-sama. You are totally great."

"…Amazing."

"…Perfect."

"I don't know what to say but thank you."

This time Saule's smile was a little bit wider with a flash of perfect set of white teeth and with added roses to the already sparkling background.

Apparently it was too much for the fan girls that almost all of them suffered from massive nosebleeds as they momentarily floated up to the 'Amazing Saule-sama the Ideal Knight Dimension'.

After ten seconds of peace…

"Saule-sama!"

An explosion of fan girl squeals and Saule the Ideal Knight disappeared behind a horde of squealing, gushing, overexciting fan girls

"Well, well...will you look at our new members firing up the scene especially our vocalist. Neh Yukito? Why is it that girls don't act the same way with me?"

"Huh? Maybe because they don't like you the same way?"

If it came from another person Takashi would have been pissed but Yukito said it with such a cute innocent expression that Takashi said nothing and just sighed.

"And look on the other side." "Other side?" "Towards the guitarist side." Takashi pointed Syaoran with a pout and they both turned towards his direction.

"I don't really understand girls. They like guys who are too polite, friendly, too complimenting? But they also go crazy over guys who barely talk and sends death glares every other turn. How about you?"

"Well…they seem to be fine with me…" Yukito answered not entirely understanding what they are talking about.

"I mean look at those two. They are like opposites of each other but they both have this huge fan girl base and I don't have any. I just don't get it. And what do you even call that ability?"

"Ability? What ability? Whose ability?" Yukito asked confused, now totally not following Takashi's line of thought.

"The Ice Prince's ability."

Takashi gestured towards Syaoran who like Saule was also surrounded by fan girls. But unlike him Syaoran's fan girls were not crowding him or are all over him. There seems to be an invisible one meter radius no man's circle surrounding the ice prince that no fan girl dares to cross but this doesn't stop them from gushing.

"It's just amazing how he keeps them away like that."

Following Takashi's gaze Yukito saw Syaoran's fan girl control phenomena and kind of understood what his friend was talking about well kind of.

"Wow! I never knew Syaoran can do magic." "Magic?" Now it was Takashi's turn to be confused.

"Yes magic. Isn't that what Syaoran is doing? That must be what they call the invisible force field trick."

Takashi paused for a bit trying to figure out if Yukito is just joking but judging from the guy's expression he was dead serious. Unable to stop himself Takashi jumped at Yukito to smother and cuddle him like a teddy bear.

"Uwaaaah…You're so cute! Who needs fan girls when I have cute adorable Yukito with me!" "Wah! Takashi wait. Takashi I can't breathe…"

They were playfully struggling with each other looking like a scene straight off from any BL loving girl's dream when they were interrupted by Syaoran.

"Excuse me I don't want to interrupt…" Syaoran looking at Yukito and Takashi doesn't seem to know how to finish what he is about to say. "…but I'm just telling you that I will go out for a bit. People here are starting to get on my nerves." Syaoran said sending a glare towards the fan girls, who for some reason gushed at the gesture, still kept at bay by the invisible no fan girls allowed force field.

Speechless and still tangled with each other Takashi and Yukito nodded and watched as the crowd parted to make way for the ice prince.

"Here Saule-sama I've brought some juice for you. I know that singing can be tiring."

Saule was just about to accept the drink when another one was suddenly shoved under his nose.

"That doesn't really taste good Saule-sama. Here I brought you iced tea."

And another…

"Those are bland drinks Saule-sama. I know that you will like this soda better."

And another…

"Here Saule-sama ice cold sports drink."

And another…

"Don't take their drinks Saule-sama. It will be bad for your voice. Here is water Saule-sama. I prepared it especially for you."

And sparks started crackling between the fan girls. Not wanting to be caught in between a cat fight of angry fan girls, Saule decided that discretion is better part of valor.

"Um…I'm sorry girls but I brought my own drink and uh…would you excuse me for a while I need to uh…go to the bathroom."

With that Saule quickly escaped before his adoring crowd of rabid fan girls realized that he was gone. Crawling through the "Park" and hiding behind the ornaments and potted plants, Saule looked for a place away from his stalkers towards a breath of fresh air that he sorely needed.

But a fan girl's tenacity should not be underestimated and soon enough Saule was blocked from all sides.

He was about to give up when he spied a slightly ajar door. It was not easily recognizable as it looks like it's part of the wall.

Without second thought Saule slipped inside the door. Behind was a stair that leads to the Park's rooftop.

As Sakura reached the rooftop, she immediately took a deep breath. Ah…to be free from fan girl harassment.

Feeling the breast band constrict her chest, Sakura quickly loosened it a bit to breathe more freely. After the suffocation from fan girls, she needs this supply of fresh air.

She was just starting to enjoy the fresh air when…

"What do we have here…"

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin. On the other side of the rooftop in his transformed state the Emperor of the Night was licking his fingers like a satisfied cat while sitting in a bench languidly.

"I-I did you see anything?" The rooftop was a bit dark but Sakura was not sure if the Emperor of the Night indeed saw her loosen the breast band.

"I might have or I might have not who knows?" Syaoran taunted smiling like the devil who holds the apple.

Oh the Emperor of the Night is in his element all right. The place really suits him, under the vast starry sky half hidden by the darkness while licking something in his hand. Was that strawberry?

"Wait! I don't understand. Did you-did you really saw something?"

"Whoever thought that the ideal knight holds such a secret." Syaoran continued taunting.

"Do you want to know what I know?"

"Tell me." Sakura replied numbly.

"Then come." Syaoran crooked his finger at Sakura beckoning her closer.

Sakura gulped. She could feel her heart thundering inside her chest. Looking at the Emperor of the Night beckoning her, she felt a chill go down her spine.

She has this feeling that if she ever takes even just a single step towards him, she would be caught in his spell.

But it seems that her feet have their own mind. Even if her mind refuses to she found herself walking towards the Emperor of the Night, right into his circle of magic, right into his trap.

"Very good so obedient." Mesmerized Sakura watched the Emperor of the Night bite a strawberry. The same strawberry that she was craving for was now grazing the Emperor of the Night's lips.

"Hmmm…I need you to come closer…"

Still numb and hypnotized Sakura watched as the Emperor of the Night extended his hand and reach for out for her. Holding her breath she waited for the feel of his fingers on her skin…

**X3...X3...X3**

**What!? Syaoran found out Saule's secret! What will happen to our knight as he faces the Emperor of the Night's full form? Will he survive the ordeal? The next chapter should be fun (=^_^=)**


End file.
